From Friends To Lovers
by Kage Otome
Summary: [YYHxIY] YusukexKagomexKurama. After certain events leading to her friends demise, Kagome undergoes changes after Sesshoumaru heals her. But who will mend this broken woman emotionally?
1. Chapter 1: Tears and Broken Hearts

Okay everyone this is a Repost and Revised Edition...It was on my Sunstar1217 account before I deleted it to make revisions...This is a Yusuke/Kagome pairing, I may make an alternate ending...  
  
In this story Kagome and Yusuke are best friends. Yusuke is 17 ½ and Kagome is 17.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho so don't ask!!  
  
From Friends to Lovers....  
  
Chapter 1: Tears and Broken Hearts...  
  
It was another average day in Sengoku Jidai. The Inu-Taichi were relaxing in the village but out of the group two members were missing; the slave driving hanyou Inuyasha and the girl from the future Kagome. Yes, it was just another day in which Kagome had returned to her time to restock on supplies and other necessities, that is after another one of Kagome and Inuyasha's verbal fights.  
  
!The Next Afternoon!  
  
&Kagome's Pov&  
  
Inuyasha will be glad that I decided to return a day early rather then stay an extra day. Maybe the baka-inu will finally understand about Kikyo...Nah, probably not. As I stepped out of the well I spread my senses out to see where the hanyou was. I couldn't sense him at all, where the hell is he? I asked myself silently. I went to the Goshinboku tree to see if he was there but had Kaede cover his aura, he wasn't there but Kikyo was. I tried to sneak away without getting caught but in my haste forgot to cover my aura and that damn wannabe miko sensed me! Crap...  
  
"Hello Reincarnate." Kikyo Drawled.  
  
"...What are you doing here Kikyo?" I asked my voice void of any emotion.  
  
You see over the two years that I have been traveling back and forth between era's I have become stronger and am no longer the weak and inexperienced school girl that I once was. I am a warrior and I will survive...Now that just sounded corny...I thought to myself...Sesshoumaru had secretly helped me and trained me. We share a very strong sibling-like bond that I would never break.  
  
"I am here for the Shikon Shards that you posses, MY soul and MY love Inuyasha, dear reincarnate." Kikyo Said.  
  
I stared her dead on and raised my eyebrow at her. I honestly don't understand why she keeps on insisting that I'm her reincarnate. Humph, like I could ever be the reincarnate of someone so weak. Yeah, Right. I thought to myself. Midoriko had come to me one night in my dreams to teach me and train me. She had also told me that I was not Kikyo's reincarnation. I was simply born an extremely powerful being, even more so then she, the great Midoriko. No one knew this of course except for Sesshoumaru, Kikyo, Midoriko and Shippo.  
  
"We both know that I am not your reincarnation and the only reason that you, a living corpse still walks the earth is because I have decided not to take MY soul back yet you sad excuse for a Miko." I stated with calm authority causing her to fume silently.  
  
After I had finished my...Speech my friends had arrived in the clearing. I noticed off handedly that Inuyasha was not with them. Shippo wearing his normal clothing though slightly taller, Miroku wearing his normal attire and Sango sporting her slayer uniform. I was wearing an outfit and armor exactly like Sesshoumaru except this hung to my curves and was black where the white would be on his and silver where the red would be.  
  
"You fools are always interfering, for that you shall die!" Kikyo angrily stated.  
  
"Like you can kill us you bag of bones..." Sango said, deadly serious.  
  
Kikyo used her soul stealers to attack Sango and shoot deadly arrows at her at the same time. I strung an arrow and released it at an incoming soul stealer. Sango hurled her Hiraikotsu towards Kikyo, destroying a cluster of Soul Stealers on the way. Kikyo however cast a barrier around herself and as Hiraikotsu rebounded back towards Sango the demon that had been with Kikyo earlier charged at Sango who barely dodged.  
  
"Who are you demon?" Sango asked.  
  
The demon was definitely a bear youkai. He had bear ears and a bear tail. His hair a light brown and eyes a deep black standing at about 6'7 towering over Sango.  
  
"I am Gorishiku the greatest and latest offspring of Naraku." The Demon replied before laughing manically not unlike Naraku himself. He then sent a swarm of at least 500 if not more youkai at us.  
  
&Author's Pov&  
  
Sango was constantly releasing and hurling Hiraikotsu slashing through demons mercilessly and when they got to close to her she used her sword. At present she had beheaded a demon while Hiraikotsu went flying through several more youkai. Kirara was by her side trying her best to protect her mistress and Shippo, whom was throwing out fox fire disintegrating demons quite slowly since he was still a kit. But what Sango didn't notice was that Kikyo was powering up an arrow filled with her dark miko energy that would kill Sango.  
  
Miroku was fighting off as many youkai as he could with both his staff and ofuda scrolls. He would open the air rip whenever the Samiyosha insects were a safe distance away as well as his friends. He was watching from the corner of his eye as Sango was barely holding up and surprisingly Kagome had not even broken a sweat. Kagome had a calm look of superior authority on her face much like Sesshoumaru he thought. He saw her viciously fighting her way towards Sango trying to warn her about something and get to her in time. Miroku was at a lost to what Kagome was trying to warn Sango about until out of the corner of his eye he saw Kikyo the undead priestess aiming a very deadly and evil filled arrow at his beloved. Since he was closer to Sango then Kagome he had a better chance at saving her, he abruptly threw himself in front of Sango taking the blow meant to hit her.  
  
&Sango's Pov&  
  
I felt Miroku jump in front of me and in that very instant I realized just what Kagome had been trying to warn me about. Her face was horror- stricken; it was then that I realized also that Miroku would most likely not make it out of this alive...  
  
"Houshi-sama, are you alright?"  
  
"Sango-chan...before I die, I want you...to...know...something..." He said gasping.  
  
"What is it Miroku-kun?" I asked softly gently knowing that Kagome was holding off the youkai and Kirara was watching the other side making sure we weren't attacked.  
  
"You called me my name...I love you Sango-chan..."He whispered. Right before he lost all his life, I kissed his lips and whispered to him what I so wanted to.  
  
"I love you too Miroku-kun...Forever." And he fell into oblivion never to open his violet-blue eyes to the world again...And it was in that instant that I regretted not telling him how much I loved him and how much he meant to me sooner...And I wept...Oh I wept...  
  
&Miroku's Pov&  
  
I had told her, I finally told her that I loved her but it was far too late, I was dying...Before I lost all life I felt her press her lips to mine as she whispered her love for me. I was dying knowing that the love of my life loved me as well, forever and always. I knew that we would be together someday...I remember something that Kagome had said.  
  
"You never lose by loving; you always lose by holding back." She said was a saying from her time.  
  
She is wise beyond her years and perhaps the strongest of us all. I then closed my eyes to the world knowing they wouldn't open again; I fell into sweet oblivion thinking about my love, my life and the one I left behind...Sango...  
  
&Kagome's Pov&  
  
As I witnessed the scene it absolutely broke my heart. Kikyo did this...She took Sango and Miroku's chance at love and happiness away. But in the end they finally confessed and told each other how they felt only to have Miroku die. I soon felt the sadness be replaced by a burning rage within me, waiting to be released. Before I could do anything however I saw Sango charge into the heart of demons releasing a battle cry. When I finally got to her I quickly placed a barrier around us all; Kirara, Shippo, Sango and I.  
  
"SANGO!!!!NOOOOO!!!" I cried as I wept over her dying form. Death was coming closer and closer for her.  
  
"Kagome-chan...never forget us and remember the good times..." She said coughing up blood. I saw as she looked at me with pain filled eyes, her easy acceptance of death.  
  
&Sango's Pov&  
  
I looked deep into Kagome's eyes. The girl, no woman I saw as my little sister. I saw the unbridled pain, sadness and boiling anger and hatred directed at Kikyo and Naraku in her eyes. I didn't really want to leave this earth but I just can't go on...  
  
"Hai, Sango-chan I will..." I heard her say as she knew that I was going to pass on soon, so very soon.  
  
"Take care of Kirara for me..." I whispered.  
  
"I love you Kagome-imouto."  
  
"I love you too Sango-neechan."  
  
"Never forget and don't be sad. Live knowing I died happy, I protected you to some degree and I can be with my love Kagome..." I weakly said.  
  
"Do not shed tears for me...be happy...live and love...Goodbye imouto..." I whispered with my last breath.  
  
"I promise...Goodbye Neechan..." I heard her whisper as I slipped away to join my love...Miroku.  
  
&Sesshoumaru's Pov&  
  
I smelt blood, and lots of it. The blood was very familiar...I immediately placed it as her human companions, Miroku and Sango I believe. I raced to the scent hoping and wishing against all odds that Kagome, who became like a little sister to me despite our race and time was alright. Please let me be in time...I pleaded in my mind. As I got there I was astonished, there were her friends dead and the fire cat and her kit in a protective barrier off to the side.  
  
Kagome was glowing an eerie red color to signify her rage. I saw at the very least 200 or so demons left. They attacked her but with one wave of her hand she released a portion of her power killing the first 10. She withdrew her two swords from their sheaths; Ryuketsu which I had given her and Hoshiko which she had made. She slashed at the youkai mercilessly and furiously. Her eyes a bloody scarlet and hair streaked crimson, the demon that rested inside of her was out and she was in a controlled miko rage. But she was barely controlled.  
  
Her body still glowing the eerie crimson color as she beheaded, disemboweled, stabbed, slashed and attacked them all. It was a very bloody battle. Within minutes the 200 demons were completely obliterated. She glanced up at Naraku's incarnation or what I assumed to be his incarnation by his scent and attack. I couldn't help but wonder where the whelp was in all of this.  
  
The two were neck and neck in this fight and Kagome wasn't even remotely trying. Every once in a while one or the other would land a blow to each other. It was then that I realized what Kagome was doing. She was playing with him, mocking him, letting him think that she was only just as good as she was. She had only one sword out Ryuketsu, he then charged at her thinking he had the upper hand. Kagome charged at him as well and at the last possible moment Kagome did a flip over the incarnation bear demon and turned mid-flip and stabbed the bear through the heart and quickly with skill and precision drew Hoshiko and beheaded him so that his head went rolling towards Kikyo and finished with a clean diagonal slash through the incarnation.  
  
I watched as she turned to the clay bitch, my filthy half-brothers undead miko wench. She still kept her blood red eyes though they seemed to darken to an even bloodier crimson. She summoned a ball of spirit energy and shot it at Kikyo fully ripping her clay arm off. Kagome summoned 3 more and shot them at various places on Kikyo's body. Kagome was going to make going back to hell a very painful experience for her. She may be dead and clay but she could still feel the pain. I enjoyed seeing the wench in pain after hurting Kagome. Kagome was obviously enjoying herself with that malicious and satisfied smirk. The three spirit orbs she shot at Kikyo tore off her other limbs, her legs and other arm. Kagome withdrew Ryuketsu from its sheath on her back and stabbed Kikyo multiple times; she then cut her clay body up never cutting deep enough to kill her fully...yet.  
  
Kikyo's face was twisted in extreme pain, she was begging Kagome for death, when I heard Kagome speak I was almost scared out of my wits.  
  
"What Kikyo hurt?" She taunted maliciously.  
  
Kikyo just whimpered pathetically.  
  
"Don't worry you die now!!!!" She then stabbed Kikyo right between her eyes as Ryuketsu pierced right through her skull letting all the souls escape completely.  
  
I waited for her to notice me there but I saw that she was wrapped up in a white light; she had retrieved the shards that the offspring of Naraku's and Kikyo had. She had about the same amount of shards that was stolen by Kikyo the first time. When she emerged her aura had returned back to normal but she was still much more powerful and formidable with her entire soul. I saw Shippo and Kirara approach her as she kneeled next to her companion's bodies and prayed for them.  
  
&Kagome's Pov&  
  
I knelt next to my deceased companions, friends...Family. They were dead; I was in to much anguish to notice Sesshoumaru. I let out a deep and guttural roar the scared every creature in the surrounding area except for Shippo and Kirara who I sent back to the village before that. I cried to the sky and heavens above my pain...  
  
"Why...WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?!?!?!?! You were all I had left!!! Everything else is gone....Why?" I yelled then fell to a whisper. It was true that I had Sesshoumaru and Shippo as well as Kirara but...It's still not the same.  
  
"Kagome..." A voice whispered and I spun around immediately on guard, it was Inuyasha.  
  
"What?" I asked my voice a deadly whisper.  
  
I was angry...Very Angry.  
  
"What happened?" He asked.  
  
"What Happened? What happened?!?! I'll tell you what happened! You weren't here!!! You didn't help...You left us alone, with almost no chance of surviving...You left us to die...Sango and Miroku are Dead!!! That's what happened thanks to your precious dead bitch." I hissed.  
  
"Where is Kikyo?" He asked.  
  
"Where's Kikyo? That's all you have to say...Well I'll tell you where that slutty bitch of yours is...In Hell!!! I killed her she's back where she rightfully belongs." I stated quite cruelly.  
  
"YOU DID WHAT WENCH?!?! HOW DARE YOU!!!!" He roared.  
  
"OH? I DARE!!!!" I yelled. "She killed Miroku and was the cause of this along with Naraku...She had to die."  
  
I knew that he was angry, he was furious and he wanted blood, my blood in particular. He charged at me with the untransformed Tetsusaiga in hand. I pulled Ryuketsu out and parried his attack. This went on for a good hour and a half. He was getting tired out, even in his full demon form. That's when I finally felt Sesshoumaru near. That little distraction could have cost me my life if it hadn't been for Sesshoumaru. He thrust his sword through Inuyasha's heart killing him instantly.  
  
"Sesshoumaru..." I whispered. "Thank You..."  
  
&Sesshoumaru's Pov&  
  
Kagome-imouto, your safe...Thank goodness...I thought to myself as I carried her back to the hut were Shippo and Kirara as well as the Baba were.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, what are you doing here...What happened to Kagome?" the old hag asked after bowing respectfully.  
  
"It would be best if Kagome-chan tells you herself when she awakens."  
  
"I see, Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama...Will you be staying?  
  
"Hai, until she awakens."  
  
I noticed that the Kitsune Kit and Fire Cat had made there way to Kagome's side and were cuddled near her as Kaede fixed her up and wrapped her wounds. The Kitsune had some minor wounds as did the fire cat nothing to serious.  
  
!Kagome and Yusuke's Time!  
  
&Yusuke's Pov&  
  
I don't believe it, I can't believe it. She broke up with me, Keiko actually broke up with me...I don't understand why? She always understood about Spirit World and my Job and all of that stuff. So why would she make me choose. Why would she do such a thing...Keiko, I love you, but I guess it just wasn't returned as I had thought it had been.  
  
Man...I could really use a best friend right about now...Maybe I should go to 'Gome's ...I mean she's always there for me. But that would mean that I have to bring the gang, Aww...Well hopefully she won't mind...  
  
"Uh...Urameshi?? I'm really sorry about the whole Keiko thing but ya really got to get over it..." Kuwabara said.  
  
I sighed softly to myself. I mean I know that he's right it has been three days. She's already going out with someone else. It makes me have a hard time believing that she ever loved me... "Keh...Whatever I'm going over to my best friend's house. Bye!" I said trying to get away before they said anything.  
  
"No way Urameshi were coming with you. Right?" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Of Course..." Kurama said.  
  
With that the four of us headed towards Sunset Shrine where Kagome lived. I just hope she doesn't mind the extra company. Ah...What am I thinking, of course she won't mind, she never does. That is the sweetie pie best friend I've got. When we got there it was empty. There was no one there. I let the others and myself in with my extra key. We decided to wait until she came home, hopefully she'll be back by tomorrow.  
  
!Back to the Feudal era!  
  
& Sesshoumaru's Pov&  
  
It is taking her far to long to wake up. I even used Tenseiga, I don't understand why she won't wake up. The Old woman had patched her up and all of her physical wounds are almost completely healed it doesn't make any sense.  
  
"Kaede-Baba?" I said to gain her attention.  
  
"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama?" She questioned.  
  
"Why has she not awakened yet?" I asked keeping my emotionless facade on the outside even though on the inside a torrent of emotions swirled including worry and fear for Kagome. I know that I was not the only one however. There was Kagome's Kit Shippo, The Fire Cat Kirara and Rin whom I had retrieved earlier.  
  
"She may not awaken Sesshoumaru-sama...She has lost a great deal of blood and she may not wake up...If she does not have the will to survive and come back, she will stay in this comatose state." She whispered quietly.  
  
No. I thought desperately. Kagome please don't give up. I Love you and need you as do Rin and Shippo. Do not give up yet. What about your promise to the demon slayer. I thought to myself hoping that she would somehow hear my thoughts.  
  
Then it clicked in my head, she can become my real family. She could become the Princess of the Western lands and the Heir to the throne. Either that or she would be considered a possible mate.  
  
"I can make her the Princess of the Western Lands and a Full Demon with Miko powers..." I told Kaede-baba.  
  
"She would need to be in her real home though...Meaning I will have to take her back to the future." I said.  
  
A/n: Hello everyone I'm just not so sure where to go in my other story Just me...My muse completely abandon me on that story...I'll probably get some idea's soon. Expect a chapter hopefully by Tomorrow or later on Today...Anyway I hope that you like it please review ... 


	2. Chapter 2: Kagome's Changes

Hello!! I finally got my laptop up even if it was only for a little while and was able to pull the files off of my old computer!!! I can finally update my other stories again...well some of them anyway!

Chapter 2: Kagome's Change

It was dawn in the feudal era as Sesshoumaru stepped out of Kaede's hut with Kagome in his arms. Yes he had two arms. Kagome had restored his arm when they had started training with her fully developed Miko abilities. Rin was trailing to the side of him stumbling sleepily. Just as they got to the clearing that contained the well Shippo attached himself to Kagome. Sesshoumaru could barely suppress the growl that wanted to emerge.

"What do you want Kit?" He asked the orange-brown haired kitsune.

"Can I come with you Sesshoumaru-sama? I don't want to leave Kagome-okaasan." Shippo said looking up at the demon lord.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head in acceptance.

Sesshoumaru placed to two pups in Kagome's arms with Kagome in Sesshoumaru's arms. When that task was done he jumped into the Bone eaters well, which was the time portal to Kagome's time. Kagome was pale and clammy. She was trying very hard to stay alive. She may not have a whole lot to go back to but she still has Rin, Shippo and Sesshoumaru.

She no longer has any of her true blood kin; they had passed away some months ago due to an automobile crash. Not that Sesshoumaru knew what an automobile was. All he knew about it was that it was some sort of transportation.

As they arrived in Kagome's time Sesshoumaru leaped out of the well into the dim well house. Sesshoumaru's senses were immediately filled with the smell of Kagome's world and it wasn't very pleasant. Pollution, smoke and other disgusting scents invaded his senses. He had to tone them down to be able to stand it. He searched the immediate area for any strangers. He found 1 youkai aura's, 1 human aura, 1 almost hanyou aura and another human aura with some demon blood.

In the Higurashi household

Kurama had sensed two youkai presences and two human ones outside of Yusuke's friend house. It was quite early for Yusuke to be up but he was worried for his friend. Yusuke was pacing back and forth trying to convince himself that Kagome was alright and she was probably on her way home right now.

"Yusuke?" Kurama called to his friend.

The 17 year old looked up at the red headed boy that called his name and asked, "What?"

"What is your friend Yusuke?"

"Huh?"

"He mean's is your friend human?" Hiei said from the corner he was in.

"Yeah." Yusuke said slowly, "Why?"

Before either of the two could answer his question the door was kicked open by none other than the handsome demon lord Sesshoumaru. The four were shocked to see the Silver haired, golden-eyed lord. Yusuke was more shocked to see his unconscious friend in that demon's arms. Kuwabara was just well Kuwabara.

Yusuke's body started to glow blue with his spirit energy. He was pissed. Just seeing his best friend in some demons arms unconscious and barely alive was enough to turn him full demon. His hair grew longer but stayed black considering he could control the power and his markings appeared.

"What...The Hell...Are You...Doing...With Kagome..." Yusuke growled out to the demon in front of him his eyes a brilliant red.

"I am trying to save her. Control yourself or you will be endangering Kagome even more." Sesshoumaru said narrowing his eyes at the young man.

'_One of his ancestors was of royal lineage I'm sure of that.'_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself. That is the only way he could have those markings, the markings on his body show he is high class. That is also the only way he could have so much power and he isn't even half-demon.

Before Yusuke could reply Kagome started to murmur something weakly.

"Sesshoumaru, Rin, Shippo, Yusuke..." Kagome mumbled then trailed off.

"Kagome?" Yusuke called to his friend, "Kagome, I'm here."

Kagome was consumed by the darkness. All she could see was the dark abyss of her mind. _Was she just part of the long lost oblivion now? Did anyone remember her? Was anyone still there for her?_ She thought to herself. She was lost and she was scared. She did not want to be alone. Kagome murmured the names of the four people in the world that she had left. Sesshoumaru, Rin, Shippo and Yusuke. Was she truly lost and forgotten. With no response from the four people she started to let herself slip away into the darkness, let herself slip away to death. For it is only in death that you can be truly free. There were people waiting for her in death...But as far as she knew she had nothing left in life.

Kagome's breathing became erratic, and shallow. Her pulse began to drop drastically. She was fading. Shippo whimpered for her to stay; not to leave him. Rin began to cry that her onee-san was leaving her too. Sesshoumaru's eyes lost there hardened edge and began to become worried and frantic. Yusuke was just plain panicking.

"Kagome..." Sesshoumaru whispered. No answer.

Sesshoumaru gently laid her down on the carpeted living room floor completely ignoring the other four strangers in the room. He placed a barrier around himself, Kagome and the children. He took her right wrist in his clawed and slit it. He did the same to his own wrist. He pressed Kagome's wrist to his own and started murmuring an old almost forgotten incantation

As both parties began to glow Yusuke was standing outside of the barrier back to normal pounding on it demanding to be let in. As the glowing finished the barrier was let down and Kagome's eyes started fluttering open. Everyone else except Sesshoumaru stared in shock at the newly changed Kagome. It was obvious the spell that Sesshoumaru used changed her. Sesshoumaru was hoping that she wouldn't be mad that he did what he did.

Kagome stood somewhat shakily with Sesshoumaru's help. Her hair now longer than before down to her knees was silky and soft. It was still obsidian in color with a blue sheen, now there were silvery-white thin streaks highlighted through her hair. Her eyes were now a paler blue then before more of a cornflower blue rather then her sapphire blue. Upon her high cheekbones rested two magenta stripes on each side of her face and a crescent moon, the same color as her stripes, decorating her forehead. Her ears were pointed and her mouth now had sharp canines. Where her once dainty fingernails were, there were now deadly claws. Her wrists also had magenta stripes adorned on them as well as her waist, and ankles. From her backbone there were two silky tails the color of her hair without the streaks and the tips were silvery-white in color.

She looked really hot. She was a bit more petite and lithe now. She was shorter that was for sure. Before she stood at 5'10 now she was 5'4. Her curves were just as they were before, full breast, tiny waist, rounded hips and supple limbs. She was any guy's wet dream. Her muscles however were a bit more toned out then before and she had paled a couple of shades giving her the milky ivory skin. She blinked and you could see the silver eyeliner on her eyelids. Instead of what she was wearing before she was wearing a pure white Kimono made of silk with silver swirls and crescents. It was beautiful and fit her very nicely.

"Mama!!"

"Nee-san!!"

Two voices called out in unison. Kagome turned and caught the two children that came racing at her. Shippo and Rin were both bawling hysterically. They were so scared that they were going to loose her. Kagome held them to her gently and cooed to them.

"I'm alright little ones." She said and almost dropped them.

'_Since when was my voice so husky?'_ Kagome thought to herself. But then again she was a demon now so it was I guess to be expected with her change and all. But it was still kind of shocking to Kagome. She turned to look up at Sesshoumaru and he smiled down at his sister and new heir. He laid a gentle kiss upon her forehead where his mark lay.

"What happened Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked softly; making her seem more delicate than ever along with her looks she looked extremely harmless.

"I performed a spell that changed you into what you are now an Inu-Youkai, my heir and sister."

She tilted her head to the side curiously; nodded and looked over his shoulder at the four boys that occupied her living room and raised a slim brow. One man was sitting on her couch dressed in a blue jumpsuit drooling and gapping at her. He must have been 6'0 at least he would have dwarfed over her now petite height. He had orange hair done in an Elvis style and beady brown eyes. He was making her extremely nervous.

The other man sitting on the couch was quite literally drop-dead gorgeous. Almost like Sesshoumaru. He had long crimson red hair to a little past his shoulders and beautiful dark emerald green eyes. He adorned a pink uniform that he somehow made look utterly masculine. He was very well built, about 5'10 but seemed to have a very gentle calming aura about him.

The other man brooding in a corner must have been her height possibly shorter he had gravity defying black hair with a white starburst in the middle and ruby red eyes. He was definitely like another Sesshoumaru. Cold, Emotionless and strong. He had some kind of thing under his bandanna. She couldn't quite figure out what it was so she shrugged it off. He was wearing all black except for the white scarf and bandanna.

She turned to the last very familiar young man. He had black hair gelled back giving it a green tint. He was wearing a green jumpsuit and was staring at her with shocked brown eyes. Eyes that were very familiar to her. Kagome put the kid's down gently and stepped around Sesshoumaru. She looked at Yusuke and cocked her head and looked to the floor. Her eyes moved up from looking at her shoes and she peered at him nervously as she gnawed on her lip.

"Yusuke?" Kagome inquired softly, somewhat hesitantly.

"Kagome..." His voice came out in a whisper.

Said woman stepped up so there was about a half a foot between then and tentatively hugged him. As soon as she did that Yusuke's arms came around her and crushed her to him causing Kagome to give a startled yelp and 'oomph.' Yusuke buried his nose into her sweet smelling hair. As Kagome's face was buried in the crook of his neck. Yusuke couldn't keep the relief off of his face if he tried.

Sesshoumaru growled at the boy who dared touch what was his. Kagome was his heir therefore a male has to ask his permission before touching her. He heard Kagome's growl that echoed his own but her growl just said to leave him alone. Sesshoumaru brooded silently to himself as he watched his sister be smothered.

"Kagome, I was so worried that you were gonna die." Yusuke said holding his precious best friend close to him.

"I'm a lot harder to kill then that Yusuke..." Kagome said, "But I'm fine just the same, Sesshoumaru wouldn't have let me died."

"Who's Sesshoumaru?" Yusuke asked trying to ignore the jealousy that welled up inside of him.

"Him." Kagome said gesturing to the demon lord that had brought Kagome there.

Yusuke nodded to the demon lord and Sesshoumaru nodded back in acknowledgement.

After Yusuke was done hugging Kagome he looked down at her as she stared right back at him her light blue eyes filled with happiness at seeing him again. It had been quite a long time since they had seen each other. She just enjoyed basking in his company. He was always the strength when she was weak.

Yusuke suddenly started to cry...Not the sobs of the broken hearted but silent tears. Kagome got worried and caught him as he sagged to the ground. She gently held him in her arms as he rested his head in her lap. Kagome did the only thing she could think of that used to calm him. She started to sing. Sing a song that fitted Yusuke and Sesshoumaru perfectly. For the very same, yet different reasons.

(Because You Loved Me By: Celine Dion)

_For all those times you stood by me_

_For all the truth that you made me see_

_For all the joy you brought to my life_

_For all the wrong that you made right_

_For every dream you made come true_

_For all the love I found in you_

_I'll be forever thankful baby_

_You're the one who held me up_

_Never let me fall_

_You're the one who saw me through_

_Through it all.._

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'cause you believed_

_I'm everything I am _

_Because you loved me_

_You gave me wings and made me fly_

_You touched my hand I could touch the sky_

_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me_

_You said no star was out of reach_

_You stood by me and I stood tall_

_I had your love I had it all_

_I'm grateful for each day you gave me_

_Maybe I don't know that much_

_But I know this much is true_

_I was blessed because I was loved by you_

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'cause you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

_You were always there for me_

_The tender wind that carried me_

_A light in the dark shining your love into my life_

_You've been my inspiration_

_Through the lies you were the truth_

_My world is a better place because of you_

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'cause you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'cause you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me..._

During the song Kagome had been stroking Yusuke's hair and Sesshoumaru had come up to them and placed a hand on her shoulder and sat next to her. Rin and Shippo also curled up by Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara were quite surprised that she could sing so well. Her voice was strong and beautiful. They watched as Kagome stroked Yusuke's hair.

"What's wrong Yusuke?" Kagome asked her once calm friend.

"I was scared Kagome...First with losing Keiko and now almost losing you..."

It was not often that Yusuke admitted to being scared of anything. When he did admit to being scared you did not go and laugh at him. It would have been just downright insensitive. Even Kuwabara knew this. Kagome just listened to her friend attentively.

Yusuke told Kagome about what happened to him and how he came to work for Spirit world, what a spirit detective was and then it got to the hard part. Talking about Keiko. Yusuke told Kagome about how Keiko made him choose between his job working for spirit world and her. He told her about the indecision. And that she choose for him. She choose to cut him loose. He expected Kagome to chastise him about not going after her. But was surprised when she asked instead.

"Can I kill her? Would you be so terribly mad?" Kagome asked Yusuke surprising the other Reikai Tantei.

"Why would you want to kill her?" Yusuke asked shocked.

"Kagome is very...possessive. When someone that she considers 'hers' is hurt in any way shape or form she has a tendency to take revenge. She may not be able to keep everyone alive and well safe but she is damned good at revenge." Sesshoumaru filled in.

"Revenge?" Yusuke asked his voice shocked. "You mean you've murdered people? Wait a minute how do you know about demons and stuff? I almost forgot about that." Kagome sweat dropped.

"Well...I guess it's only fair that since you told me your story I should tell you mine."

Kagome then proceeded to explain about Sengoku Jidai, how she got there, what she was doing there and basically her entire life story for the past two years. When she was through everyone was in awe...well at least the Reikai Tantei. Yusuke felt bad because of what happened to Kagome's Families both in the past and the present. And she still had to fight Naraku to. _'She isn't going to fight him alone though. I'll make sure of it.'_ Yusuke thought to himself.

"Kagome-san...What are you going to do now?" Kurama asked.

Kagome turned to him and looked down at the ground. _'I don't know...what am I going to do now? Go back to the past? Stay here? I haven't really thought about it...There is still Naraku and my revenge to fulfill...But what about Yusuke...'_

End of Chapter!!!

A/n: Yay!! Aren't you glad I finished another chapter I sure am!!! grins please review!!!


	3. Chapter 3: The Evil Blossom

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha...

Pairings: Yusuke/Kagome

Someone e-mailed me suggesting a Yusuke/Kagome/Kurama What do you all think?

Chapter 3:The Evil Blossom

Kagome looked up into Kurama's eyes and said softly, Train...I'm going to train and then i'm going to get my revenge. She finally stated with such conviction and passion that the others couldn't help but believe that she would get her revenge.

From what you've told me about this Naraku he sound's like a hard and tough opponent, will you bring any help with you Kagome-sama? Kurama asked curious as to her answer.

I will not endanger anyone else in this stupid quest. I refuse to lose who I have left to that monster. And please Kurama-san, drop the suffix it makes me feel old. Kagome replied back.

Kurama nodded seemingly satisfied with her answer. Or at least for the moment. Kagome's head whipped up and she smacked her forehead and was out the door before anyone could stop her. She was back within 30 seconds having retrieved Kirara from her spot outside. Kirara had jumped into the portal while Sesshoumaru did transporting her here as well. She brought the fire cat back into the house and settled down next to Yusuke and Sesshoumaru and began to stroke Kirara's fur.

There is no way in hell that I'm letting you fight that bastard alone Kagome. Yusuke stated leaving no room for argument.

Yusuke...Don't do this, you have a life here. Don't give it all up just to help me. Kagome pleaded with her friend.

I'm Going. And there's nothing you can do to stop me. Yusuke said, You are not going to stop me from protecting you Kagome...You've been hurt enough.Don't be stupid, you have a wonderful life with friends that care for you and you have a chance to _live_... Kagome said.

And you don't. Kagome exchanged uneasy glances with Sesshoumaru.

It is unlikely that even with Sesshoumaru's armies and Sesshoumaru and I that we will come out alive. It is never wise to go into a battle arrogant, but if we train hard enough and he gives us enough time to recover from our wounds, emotional and mental then we may stand a chance of surviving. But I'm not expecting to come out of this battle alive. Kagome explained, He has many minions that are extremely strong not to mention a seemingly endless supply of lower class youkai willing to serve him.I'm definitely not letting you go by yourself. Yusuke stated.

I'll be with Sesshoumaru and his army. Some of our old allies may even join up with us if we ask for assistance...Please Yusuke...I don't want you to be hurt. Her eyes pleading with her friend to understand her silent meaning. _I don't want to loose you to Yusuke...I couldn't take it..._

Though Yusuke couldn't see the hidden meaning in Kagome's words Kurama and Hiei certainly did as well as Sesshoumaru. Kurama looked over at the beautiful Inu-youkai heir of the western lands. He couldn't just let her go into a battle. She was so selfless and pure...Even Hiei was beginning to feel the affects of being in her presence and it's only been a short time. Not even a day.

We will discuss this matter later. Sesshoumaru stated much to the annoyance of one certain toushin. He signed grumbling under his breath some very unsavory things about the Demon Lord.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed in distaste. He was just about to strike the insolent toushin when Kagome gently grabbed his fist from midair and placed herself in front of Sesshoumaru looking up at the taller demon with pleading eyes.

_ Please Sesshoumaru...he didn't mean any offense he does not understand what an insult it was to say such things...Please don't hurt him..'_

Very well Kagome.'

Thank you.' Kagome replied giving him a soft affectionate smile. He gave the barest of nods and bent to lay a kiss on the crescent marking her forehead. 

Come Kagome, Let us train. Was all the proud Taiyoukai said before leaving the house. Kagome gave a bow to everyone in the room and followed the demon lord out to the back of the shrine. The four boys and the two children followed shortly after with Kirara purring contentedly in Shippo's arms. When they got there Kagome and Sesshoumaru had already started sparing in a small clearing that cut off from the pathway through the forest. 

They stood there mouths agape at the two magnificent forms blurring out and in occasionally landing hit's on the other persons being. Kagome was now even faster then before a little faster then Sesshoumaru considering she was smaller, and lithe. Kagome darted into view standing deathly still parallel to Sesshoumaru who had just appeared. The boys and children with Kirara had a clear view standing on the right of Kagome and the left of Sesshoumaru but out of the way. They suddenly both charged at each other. Kagome slid under him and turned in a 180 degree angle so she was now where Sesshoumaru used to stand and he had leapt over Kagome and landed turning at the same angle Kagome had so he landed facing her.

Kagome drew two sai's from the back of her hakama's. The Sai's were two 19 1/2 inch octagon sided blades with a carefully sharpened point (Like the weapon Elektra uses in Daredevil and Elektra). She twirled each Sai at the same time and got into a defensive position as Sesshoumaru drew his sword Tenseiga since Toukijin is not a sword you spar with. As he brought the sword downwards in a swift 45 degree angle she turned slightly to her left and held the Sai's up in an x and blocked the attack quickly striking out her own attack when he pulled back. The speed in which both Sesshoumaru and Kagome switched stances from defensive to offensive was startling to see.

The fight continued until both of Kagome's Sai's were knocked out of her hands and embedded into a nearby tree and Sesshoumaru's sword lay off to the side stuck deep into the ground. They circled each other hands curled into slight fists, Kagome suddenly darted in landing a punch to Sesshoumaru's abdomen sending him into a tree, startled. Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru shocked then at her fist. Her look of shock was quite genuine as she looked at her glowing fist. It was glowing white, she started to panic.

Put it out, Put it out!!! Sesshoumaru!!! Kagome called quite hysterical at the moment she had no idea what was going on and was very...scared. It started to change colors from white to an emerald green tearing a startled EEP' from Kagome's throat. Just as Sesshoumaru was going to help her the vines from the tree wrapped around him and branches formed a cage around him. Kagome ran to the vines and branches trapping her friend and attempted to beat at it. A flower blossom on one of the vines opened and laughed at her as she attempted to free her friend her hands no longer glowing. Well at least that's what Kagome's interpretation of what the plant was doing.

Kagome pulled away and stared at the flower bud that was laughing' at her. Her right eye twitched as a vein pulsed on her forehead. She took a deep breath and her rant began, ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME YOU, YOU, I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE BUT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME? YOU FIND THIS SO AMUSING MISTER!!! I'LL SHOW YOU AMUSING!!! Kagome said physically lashing out at the bud shaking and choking it or at least attempting to. She then proceeded to pummel it with her glowing fists. They were at present a light blue signaling use of her spirit energy. The plant squealed' and left leaving the bud to cower in fear. Kagome attempted to pick it up when it bit her.

Kagome's eye twitched again. YOU BIT ME YOU STUPID SONOFA. YEOW!!! YOU BIT ME AGAIN!! YOU MUST DIE!!!! YOU EVIL EVIL PLANT! Kagome screamed at it her claws flexing dangerously as her eyes flashed a deep red. NO ONE BITE'S THIS KAGOME!! ESPECIALLY NOT SOME STUPID ARROGANT PLANT THAT THINKS IT CAN LAUGH AND BITE ME! OH YOUR GOING TO GET IT NOW MISTER!

Kagome gave the bud that she dubbed as the troublemaker' of the bunch a very evil glare that would have sent Naraku screaming and running. She growled at the blossoming bud picked it up after having calmed herself down from her rant and abuse of the plant and she dropped it on the ground and stepped on it. Now I don't mean just stepped on it she ground her heel into the ground on the little bud, stomping on it and giving it an extra stomp just for good measure. When she was sure the evil bud was dead and not laughing at her anymore she went over to Sesshoumaru again to attempt to free him ignoring the people on the other side of the clearing trying desperately to keep from laughing. They did not want to have Kagome angry at them.

Sesshoumaru, Please shut down your hearing senses.

Sesshoumaru did what Kagome told him to do knowing what was about to happen. Kagome growled at the stupid and now cowering vines and branches keeping her from Sesshoumaru. IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF MY WAY I'M GOING TO TORTURE YOU AND KILL YOU LIKE THAT EVIL LITTLE BUD, I'LL RIP YOU APART PIECE BY PIECE, I'LL DICE YOU INTO TINY PIECES AND FEED YOU TO MY CAT!! HE'LL EAT ANYTHING I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW, IF YOU WANT TO LIVE I SUGGEST YOU GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!! She screamed at the things'. They immediately moved away from the panting, red faced extremely angry demoness who looked ready to pounce on the plants any moment. They interrupted our training. Kagome mumbled tucking her head under Sesshoumaru's chin nuzzling against his chest, since she could not reach under his chin. Kagome was cross.

She glared at the Reikai Tantei, Rin, Shippo, and Kirara daring them to say anything or laugh. Kuwabara cracked first, followed shortly by Yusuke, Shippo and Rin. Kagome's eyebrow twitched and the chase was on.

A/n: Sorry for the short chapter after such a long wait!! I'll try and get the next chapter out again by either today or tomorrow!!! Thank you for reading this!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Just Having Some Fun

Chapter 4: Just having some fun

While Kagome gave chase to the four fools that dared to laugh at her Kurama, Hiei, Sesshoumaru and Kirara stood calmly watching it all go on. Kurama had a small smile on his face, Sesshoumaru and Hiei smirked slightly as they watched Kagome give Kuwabara a Super Wedgie' it seemed to work really well now that she was a demoness, therefore being stronger being able to give bigger wedgies. She chuckled evilly and set off for Shippo, Rin and Yusuke.

Yusuke attempted to run behind Kurama but Kagome since she was small enough slid under both there legs coming up behind Yusuke giving him a Super Wedgie' like she did Kuwabara. He yelped but it wasn't like Kuwabara's whose was a girlish scream. Kagome grinned and went after the two kids. 

Rin and Shippo attempted to take cover with Sesshoumaru whom raised an eyebrow not doing a thing. Kagome not minding Sesshoumaru pounced on him causing all four of them to go tumbling to the soft grass. She got both Shippo and Rin and tickled them mercilessly on Sesshoumaru's stomach. Sesshoumaru raised both eyebrows at her. She was straddling his hips tickling the two kids as they were screaming for mercy.

WE GIVE UP KAGOME WE GIVE UP!!! They managed to gasp out before subsiding into another bout of giggles. While kagome's deft and delicate hands tickled them she suddenly paused right before Yusuke tackled her to the ground tickling her ribs.

Shippo, Rin, get her feet! Yusuke exclaimed. Revenge is a Bitch. He said softly into her ear so that the children wouldn't hear. Kagome pouted trying to fight back but Kuwabara came and held her arms above her head as Yusuke tickled her ribs and stomach, the kids got her feet. She was squealing and giggling softly trying to hold it in. When Yusuke touched an extremely sensitive spot on her stomach she collapsed into full boisterous laughter.

Yusuke grinned wickedly and lifted up her white undershirt, her haori having been discarded earlier and blew gently on the bare skin on her stomach. She squealed and began fighting back even more vehemently. He placed his mouth on her stomach and blew hard. She collapsed laughing again nearly boneless. He grinned wickedly, Kagome was suddenly filled with dread. She squealed, quite loudly might I add as Yusuke blew lightly over the spot where his mouth once occupied. His mouth had left a wet imprint of his lips and the air from his mouth was cool as it touched her stomach. 

Sesshoumaru!!! Help me please!!! Kagome cried as Yusuke resumed tickling her along with the giggling kids. Kagome pouted, not at all liking the situation. She suddenly smirked causing Yusuke and the other's to pause. She used her strength to break out of Kuwabara's hold grabbing Yusuke's shirt and using her momentum to roll over him, and he over her so that he was now on the bottom instead of her. She smiled widely as she proceeded to get her revenge.

As you said before Yusuke, Revenge is a Bitch. Kagome said before her fingers lightly glided over his ribs causing him to give a choked laugh. Her fingers gently danced over the sensitive skin of his ribs and she licked his sides and blew on it causing the Toushin to collapse in laughter. He managed to get her under the arms while she proceeded to tickle him ruthlesslly. After a couple of minutes they collapsed against each other trying to catch their breath. She laid contently against his chest, her head pressed into the solid warmth of his chest and her legs twined with his. Yusuke's right arm was drapped over her tiny waist and his left hand was laying under his head giving himself a makeshift pillow. Kagome's tail, eager for attention rested on Yusuke's chest next to Kagome's head.

He smiled softly down at his friend. It had been a long time since he'd laughed like that._ When was the last time that I laughed that hard? I don't even remember laughing that hard with Keiko.' _Yusuke thought, content to just hold his best friend. _I've never realized how much I missed her. I miss just holding her like this, I really should spend more time with her. She's the light in my life and has been even before Keiko, it make's sense that she would still be the light in my life even after Keiko.' _Yusuke thought nuzzling his head into her hair before sighing. Kagome glanced up at him lazily when she felt his hand stop stroking her lower back right above the base of her tails, she had been purring.

She yawned and extracted herself from his grasp and stood. As she stood she streched in a distinct cat like motion. She glided over to the others and motioned that they should retire for the night and start training in the morning. Kagome picked Shippo up and Kirara jumped onto her shoulder she started to walk to the house with Sesshoumaru, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara and the now standing Yusuke trailing slightly behind her. 

So who's going to sleep where? Kuwabara asked.

Kurama, you and Hiei can share the guest room unless either of you would like to sleep somewhere else. Hiei left to find a comfortable tree to sleep in. 

Kuwabara, you can stay in my brother's room. Kagome trailed off not knowing where to put the Taiyoukai. 

I will rest outside. He said before taking his leave, probably to find another tree to sleep in. 

Yusuke, you can sleep in my room and I'll sleep in Mom's room. Kagome said, all through her speech she was very careful to keep a blank face.

Alright then...Lets go. Kagome said and led them all to there individual rooms. Yusuke's room, well actually Kagome's room was the last door on the left, Souta's room was the first room on the left, Kuwabara's room was accross from Souta's and Kurama's was across from Yusukes. Kagome's mom's room was directly down the hall.

She bid them all before retreating into her room with Rin, Shippo and Kirara. She placed the two exhausted kids on the bed and went to her room to get a change of clothing so that she could take a shower. Kagome knocked gently on the door and a shirtless Yusuke answered. 

He asked.

I just need to get a new change of clothes. Kagome said stepping to the side of him and into the room. She grabbed some undergarments, pajama's and a new outfit for both herself, Shippo and one long nightshirt for Rin. She passed Yusuke muttering a small goodnight' before leaving the room.

After Kagome dressed the exhausted kid's and tucked them into bed giving each a small kiss she proceeded to her mother's bathroom. As she entered the bathroom the soft scent of fresh linen and apples reached her sensitive nose...Her mother's scent. She let a few tears fall before wiping them away angrily. She would not cry, she would not show weakness...She could not. Her mother would not want her to continue to mourn for her. She had done such a good job at keeping her smiling fascade up, it would not do to have it all come crumbling down now. 

As Kagome took her shower she contemplated the situation she was currently in. She knew that no matter what she said or did that Yusuke would find a way to protect her. He was way to possesive for his own good. But then again where did she get off saying that, she was just as possesive if not more so than Yusuke. She also knew that Naraku was not going to be an easy opponent. Especially since Sango and Miroku had been taken down. She was definetly going to need to call upon allies. 

Revenge...That was Kagome's dominant thought at the moment. The need to kill, the need to make the bastard pay for all the horrendous crimes that he commited. The urge to make him pay for all the suffering and damage he has caused. The desparate need for revenge, to make things right in the world. The revenge that would take her mind off of her own pain. And Kagome knew...She knew that it was killing her inside. The need for revenge has managed to keep her sorrow and pain locked up deep inside. But the real question was what happened when she finally took her revenge. Would her heart still ache? Would she be consumed by her sorrow? What would happen after the rage has passed?

She stepped out of the steaming water, blue eyes troubled as she wrapped a fluffy green towel around her body. _I don't know what to do. It shouldn't be so hard to think about...The best thing I can think of doing right now is blocking it out. And that is probably the worst thing to do. Blocking out the pain always makes it come back to you tenfold later.' _Kagome thought to herself. She knew that she should let herself mourn. But she had to be strong. She had to. At least until Naraku was dead. And then...And then she would cry, and then she would mourn...And then...She would let all her barriers come falling down. But until then she had to remain strong. For Sango. For Miroku. For all those who's lives Naraku had destroyed. For her remaining family. For Yusuke. For Herself.

With her resolve complete she dressed in her black undergarments, slipped into her black flannel pajama pant's and a black muscle t-shirt before slipping into bed between the two kids who instinctively snuggled closer to her warmth. She sighed softly kissing each of their foreheads before whispering a small sweet goodnight as she slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

With Kurama

Kurama sighed softly to himself his thoughts on a certain princess. _Who would have thought that Yusuke's best friend would happen to be the Princess of the Western Lands in Sengoku Jidai, and Heir to Makai. **Certainly not me.'** _Youko responded to Kurama. _Go back to sleep Youko.' **Hmph.'**_ Was the response from the arrogant silver fox in his head.

What is it about her that captures my attention so... Kurama pondered to himself as he fell into a light slumber.

A/n: Okay here is another short chapter!!! I haven't had the time to make a nice long chapter. The next chapter should be longer...I hope. Please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5: Pranks

A/n: Okay, The pairings will remain strictly **Yusuke/Kagome**! I hope that your all happy with my decision. And I am very sorry for the long wait, but I had no idea what to do next in my story. But I do believe that my muse is back! Thank you for sticking with me through out all this.

**From Friends To Lovers**

Chapter 5: Pranks and Pain

As the sun rose, bird's chirped letting the world hear their songs, not a thing stirred that is until. SPLASH, WHOOSH and then absolute silence until a loud, deafening voice began screaming death threats.

YUSUKE URAMESHI, YOU ARE SO **DEAD** WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!

Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei and Sesshoumaru as well as the two soaking children were awakened by Kagome's screams. The two children, had not known that they had also been a target of Yusuke's little prank. They dashed into the upstairs hallway awaiting the person who had been screaming to emerge. Kagome exited her room, eye's practically glowing in anger and annoyance. They all wisely stepped to the side to let her past.

Where did he _go_? She hissed. They gulped, pointing towards the downstairs living room. It wasn't bad enough that the substance he poured on them had been _ice_ cold but he also just couldn't resist leaving honey and jelly out. His substance' was one he'd used ever since childhood. It consisted of jelly, honey, vaseline, and a mixture of really _bad_ smelling _stuff_. She never did figure out what that _stuff _was he simply referred to it as his secret ingredient', made her shiver when he mentioned his secret ingredient'. It was the one thing that struck true _fear_ into her as a child. After all it _reeked_ not to mention it reminded her suspiciously of vomit.

Kagome took a deep soothing breath so she could regain her patience. Well at least she _tried_ to. She almost gagged at the scent of Yusuke's secret ingredient, she didn't even _want _to know what he put in it, she probably wouldn't be able to stomach it. She'd get Yusuke later, but first things first, she needed to get this gunk off of her. And the children. Those poor souls, she wouldn't be surprised if they were tossing there cookies. She had the first time she smelt his horrendous concoction called Secret ingredient'.

She stormed right past the startled men, once again and into her mothers room. She scooped the gunk covered kid's up and made her way to her own room. Yusuke would be sleeping in her mothers room now. It would take _forever_ to get the smell out. She quickly stripped both children and herself and entered the steaming hot water. It would be a while before they got all that stuff out. After all it was sticking to their body. She wondered absently if it was rotting _something_, like flesh. Rotting flesh did that. At least she _thought _it would. 

And Yusuke would soon look like the gunk sliding down her flesh if she had anything to say about it. He _would _feel pain and she would enjoy every minute of his suffering. Perhaps she would let him be eaten by a huge fish after she covered him in jelly and bread crumbs. Or she could make him suffer by stuffing a skunk into his room. Or...

The possibilities were endless. 

She grinned. She knew _exactly _what she would do.

As she finished scrubbing off both herself and Rin as well as Shippo who were complaining the whole way. They were scared of the grin that suddenly made it's way onto her face. They shuddered in fear. Grinning like _that_ couldn't _possibly_ mean anything _good_. They pitied the person on the receiving end of that grin. Yusuke. He was in for a whole new world of pain and fear. She would bring new definition to Horror. She was after all scheming. Kagome was scary when mad. But when she was scheming she was _worse._ Much worse.

It was only after dinner that night did they find out _what_ she'd done. Yusuke's horrified yell came only minutes after he entered the shower. He had an _unpleasant _surprise waiting for him in his bathtub. _Spiders_. He had a very traumatic experience with spiders when he was younger. Left him scarred. Then after he had gotten rid of the said spiders and taken his shower. He was greeted with his reflection. His _hair_ was _orange._ Now that wouldn't have been so bad, if he could pull off having orange hair and eye brows. It just _didn't_ look _right_. Kagome enjoyed his screams, her plan was working _perfectly_.

She couldn't wait until the next part of her plan' came. He would absolutely _detest _it. You see he had a habit of getting under the covers _without_ looking. She smirked as another angry, disgusted yell came from the direction of Yusuke's new room. He must have found the children's _gifts._ It wasn't their fault that they couldn't stand the stench of his concoction and vomited, was it? She must have _conveniently _ missed it.

Yusuke's eye twitched. Kagome was pure evil. All he'd done was pour his famous concoction on her. Surely he did not deserve this kind of torture. Did he? He certainly hoped he would not be getting any more surprises from her. Shuddering in barely suppressed fear and disgust. It was _gross_. Speaking of which..._How_ exactly did she manage to do everything she's done so far? 

As he got up from the bed cursing he came face to face with...a _rat_? He squealed. Squealed I say. Kurama paused as did everyone else in the house wondering if they heard correctly. Yusuke squealing, like a school girl. What bad mental images for everyone. Kagome was enjoying herself tremendously. Who _wouldn't _in her position. If there was one thing he detested more than spiders it was rats. He had claimed as a child that the rats had attacked him and attempted to _kiss_ him. Kagome found that hilarious. 

He scrambled back onto the vomit covered bed. He'd risk the vomit over the rat any day. That is until he realized that the rat was _not _breathing. Meaning it wasn't alive. Signifying it was _fake_. He didn't believe that Kagome would put a dead rat into his room. Or would she? Just as he was going to yank it down he decided not to. After all maybe it _was_ dead. That would be gross. 

He growled.

As he slammed the bedroom door open he was drenched in a sticky substance and feathers. He stormed down to the living room where everyone else gathered to watch a movie. Kagome fell on her rump laughing so hard, Kuwabara was already on the floor laughing. Kurama couldn't help but chuckle. Hiei and Sesshoumaru smirked. Even the_ kids_ were laughing at him. His hair was orange, he was covered in vomit, and looked like a chicken. Could things get any worse?

You Bet.

Koenma suddenly appeared in the room. Gapping at Yusuke's new look he didn't know exactly how he should react. Yusuke looked ready to explode. His face turning brighter than his now orange hair. Kagome composed herself staring at the _toddler _in her living room. It was odd to say the least.

Nice look Yusuke. It suits you. came the sneer from a young brown haired human girl who had appeared with the blue haired grim reaper and toddler. 

Yusuke stormed away, hurt. The scent of tears was slight on the air. Kagome growled dangerously at the brown haired _mouse._ No one insulted her friends and got away with it. Certainly not some little chit who thought she could just prance into _her_ home acting like she owned the place, dressed like a _whore_ and then insulting _her _friend. 

WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? COMING INTO _MY_ HOME, INSULTING MY BEST FRIEND, YOU DAMN WENCH! WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? AT LEAST _HE_ LOOKS GOOD IN SOMETHING. YOU LOOK HIDEOUS YOU DAMN BITCHING WHORE. NOW LEAVE BEFORE I RIP THAT LITTLE MOUSE LIKE HEAD FROM YOUR BODY! Kagome screamed panting with how much air she'd used up. 

Get _Out._ She hissed her eyes slowly turning crimson. She was going to kill that woman.

Mouse lady as Kagome dubbed her left with the toddler and grim reaper who were giving her dirty looks. She growled impressively, intimidating them all. She was an angry demoness, an angry, possessive, _powerful_, royal demoness who wanted blood. Kagome darted up the stairs hoping to comfort her friend. What started off as simple pranks turned into something horrible. She didn't mean for him to cry. But she also didn't know that _wench_ would be there. 

She pushed the bathroom door open, not caring about his nude state. He was sobbing in the tub as the water beat down on him. Kagome pulled him out of the water not worried about his naked state or the fact he was dripping wet. She toweled him off, turning away blushing at his more, sensitive parts. Dragging him to her room, shoving him on the bed and cradling his shaking body to her own. She purred to comfort him, humming. She hated seeing him in pain, it hurt her. She would _kill_ that woman the next time she saw her.

Why is she so cruel? What did I do? Yusuke cried.

I _loved_ her. Sobbing Yusuke allowed Kagome to comfort him.

She held him closer to her. His pain was almost tangible. So she let him cry. Crying was a release sometimes, he just needed to cry. To let it all out. Keeping it inside would kill him, it would slowly suffocate him. She knew, she'd experienced the pain of keeping it inside. He had covered his past hurt from his own father abandoning him. Hiding all he felt behind a mask of cocky arrogance, his own bad-boy facade. She could see it taking it's toll on him. And it killed her knowing there was _nothing_ she could do for him.

Then she was a fool. Yusuke looked up at her.

She was a fool for not seeing how wonderful you are. Kagome elaborated.

No, I was a fool for thinking a girl like her could ever love me.Shut _up._ You are wonderful. You're strong, powerful, caring, kind, funny, lovingeven if you don't show it. If I hear you _ever_ saying things like that again, I'll smack you myself. Kagome ranted. Yusuke smiled his eyes closing in a slight slumber.

Kagome's rant died down when she saw him drift off into sleep. She was glad he was resting. It would take tears, rest, peaceful, relaxation and acceptance before he could move on. And lots of junk food. She just wanted to see him smile again.

His smiles were beautiful. And she would do anything to see the happiness behind them, once more instead of the fake, forced ones now. She would make that woman pay for hurting him. He was _hers_. Protecting what was hers is what she did best. She would do anything to see him smile. Even if it meant being _nice_ to that woman, even if it meant bringing that _girl_ back into his life. Even if it meant her own happiness.

A/n: Sorry it took so long to get out. Please Review.


	6. Chapter 6: Realization

A/n: Yes! I'm back. And I know this chapter is extremely short, but I'm having a writers block with this story. Help? Please. Perhaps some inspiration shall hit me, but in the meantime this is all I have for you. Sorry.****

From Friends To Lovers

Chapter 6: Realization

Her own Happiness?

Kagome shook her head. What had she been thinking? Was she happy when she was with Yusuke? Yes. But she was also happy with Sesshoumaru, Shippo and Rin. It didn't mean that she had _feelings _for him. Did it? Kagome was confused. After all she couldn't _possibly_ feel anything other than great affection, concern and a high possessiveness over Yusuke. Anything but friendship. And even _if_ she _did_. It wouldn't change a thing. He was still in love with mouse girl. Besides, she would never jeopardize the friendship they had.

God. 

Her life was just one big soap opera. One big, twisted, soap opera.

She could've sworn she just heard someone chuckle. Glaring at the_ tree _that had just _laughed _at _her._ She muttered to herself about melting said tree into a pile of goo for laughing at her. Just not at that moment. After all, she was _pondering_ now. Never interrupt Kagome, especially whey she was thinking. Otherwise she got mad. Real mad.

Now..._Who _is _Mousy Girl_? Kagome asked herself.

Kurama who had just walked into the room paused. Wondering if Kagome was talking to him or, well, herself. Tucking a stray black, silvery-white streaked lock behind her pointed ear, she sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. 

Kagome jumped in surprise before mentally scolding herself for letting him catch her off guard. 

Yes, Kurama-kun? Kagome asked, cocking her head to the side in curiosity.

**_Awe, that's so cute!'_**

_Be quiet, Youko.' _

Kagome questioned. After all it seemed that he zoned out or something.

Yes Kagome-san?Who was that brown haired girl that was here with death and the toddler yesterday? Kagome inquired.

Keiko Yukimura, Yusuke's ex-girlfriend.I see. Kagome said, pale blue eyes narrowed in silent anger.

Why did she break up with him?What make's you think it is she who broke up with him? Curious as to how she knew that it wasn't Yusuke who broke up with Keiko. And Keiko wasn't some bitter woman whom Yusuke hurt.

Because he still loves her. Kurama glanced up at her startled. And in her eyes he saw the pain of unrequited love. Of betrayal. He saw in her eyes, the same look that was so apparent in Yusuke's eyes. She was just better at hiding it.

It's in his shadowed eyes, the pain, the torment that she put him through. He believed that they would be together forever, right? That they would marry and have many children? Kurama couldn't hide his surprised.

How did you- She cut him off.

I used to have that look in my eyes, I used to believe those same lies. She laughed bitterly. I was wrong, so very wrong. Cornflower blue eyes darkened into something so blue it was black.

It seems Yusuke and I were both fools for love. She muttered, turning away from him, not being able to stand that intense look in his eyes. Not being able to truly forget the torment that Inuyasha put her through. As far as she was concerned Inuyasha was crueler then Naraku could have ever been towards her. He knew just how to lead her on, make her believe only to shatter her hopes once again.

He knew just how to kill her.

Kurama stayed silent watching as Kagome was drawn into memories of her past. Of her pain. Kagome was drawn out of her memories by Yusuke's tortured cry. Her head whipped up and she rushed to his side, blue eyes worried. Kurama watched her go silent understanding in his eyes. 

_She loves him.'_

Arriving at Yusuke's side, Kagome gently shook him awake. When he opened his eyes, she almost cried. Those eyes that used to be filled with such arrogant, cockiness, humor, with such life were dead. Tortured, pained chocolate colored eyes. She did the only thing she could possibly she laid a kiss on his forehead and held him. Rocking him back and forth, whispering soothing, comforting words.

What she wouldn't give to take his pain away. 

And it killed her a little bit more knowing that there was nothing she _could_ do. 

_I'm going to kill that stupid wretch if it's the last thing I do.' _

Sesshoumaru who had been silent throughout the entire exchange spoke softly. Kagome, It's his choice to make, not yours.I know.The girl is not your problem, it is his choice if he wishes to attempt to mend whatever relationship they had or completely sever any ties to the girl.I know.So why do you keep killing yourself over him?Because, I care.

**  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Common Ground

This chapter is dedicated to Hakufu who gave me many idea's for this story and was a great help to my major writer's block. THANK YOU!

**From Friends To Lovers**

Chapter 7: Common Ground

Kagome winced as she heard a loud bam from the bathroom, no doubt Yusuke trying to remove the horrid orange dye from his hair. She distinctly heard him mumbling about his reputation and how orange hair made him look like Kuwabara. She almost shuttered thinking about Yusuke looking like Kuwabara. That was a scary thought. When he'd woken up he had seemed to be in a much better mood then he'd previously been. Of course he could just be pretending.

That's what she had done so many times before.

While she was thinking she didn't notice the very ticked off teenager standing in front of her. Blinking she realized she was face to chest with Yusuke. Looking up at her friend, she paled. He looked aggravated, annoyed and very combustible. Yup. She was almost certain he was going to kill her. Not _really_ kill her, but, you know how it is.

Uh, Hi Yusuke. Kagome greeted weakly.

The door was only a few feet away if only she could...

...Yusuke grabbed her arm.

Darn. Her plans foiled. She pouted.

Yusuke was sorely tempted to laugh. He was reminded oddly enough of a few nights ago when Keiko had made her appearance. In fact it had been four day's since he had contact with anyone other then Kagome. He had been so deep in his depression he didn't notice how it was affecting the people around him.

**Flashback**

Cautiously walking into the room she approached the still figure lying in the bed motionless. He'd been in there for three days now and was seriously beginning to worry her. He hasn't eaten, slept, or even _talked_ in the last three days. That was very un-Yusuke like. Normally he was a very verbose person, with an opinionated mind. Of course that often led to arguments and then to fights. But the silence was shattering.

Kagome sighed, knowing she wouldn't get a response.

As she stood in the doorway she retrieved the fuji apple laying in her coat pocket, she'd picked it from the tree, it was ripe and ready to be eaten. Kagome tossed it in the air a couple of times before smirking to herself. It wouldn't do good, for anybody if Yusuke starved to death, would it?

Here Yusuke, eat this, don't want anyone to think I'm starving you or you've come upon a disorder like anorexia. That wouldn't be to good for either of us. She said casually before tossing him the apple, just as he unfortunately turned to face her. Pity for him Kagome was already out of the room and the air bound, red projectile was coming towards him.

BAM.

Ow.

That must've hurt. 

**End of Flashback**

Shaking her head, Kagome blinked up at the still orange haired Yusuke. It looked so _wrong_, she almost couldn't conceal her wince. Perhaps she should've chosen a more flattering color, of course no color came to mind. Except his natural black. 

Uh yeah?I've been calling your name for the past ten minutes!O-kay...So what do you _want_?

Letting out a frustrated noise he repeated his earlier question, which was unheard by Kagome.

What kind of dye did you use and how do I get it out? He spoke slowly in clear precise words making Kagome scowl fiercely at him. She was not a child, she certainly did not like being spoken to as some child. Hmph. If he was going to be that way then she wouldn't tell him anything. Pausing at that thought she shook her head. That would be childish.

She mumbled something under her breath.

Hi-Octane Orange and Napalm Orange, by Special Effects.You used _two_?I wasn't sure if just one would work on your hair. You're just lucky I didn't use bleach instead. This was said with a slight pout.

And _how_ do you purpose I _remove _it from my hair?Uh... Clairol Men's Choice Hair Color-Natural Black? Kagome said with a shrug.

Where do I get some?The drugstore.You expect _me_ to go out in _public_ like _this_. Are you kidding, people will _see_ me! She forgot about that.

I think I saw some in Jii-san's room. Kagome replied weakly.

She almost couldn't stop the tears the welled in her eyes from that one word. It wasn't so much the word as the way he said it with his arms crossed over his chest looking like a petulant child. He reminded her of Inuyasha. Shaking her head she told herself firmly, he was not and never would be Inuyasha. Besides Inuyasha betrayed her and as far as she was concerned, he betrayed her friends as well. Yusuke was far better. Yusuke would never hurt her.

Kagome jumped at the sound so close to her ear.

Looking at Yusuke who was glaring at her clearly irritated, she remembered what she was supposed to retrieve.

Um, Yes, Hair dye, Uh, Bye! Kagome darted out of the room and quickly into her Jiichan's old room. Inhaling deeply she couldn't hold back the tears now, they just started flowing down her cheeks. Jiichan, her old, senile, lovable Jiichan was gone. She'd never see him, listen to his boring stories, nothing. Burying her face in her hands she cried, softly, hoping no one would hear her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He paused in front of the door to the room, he could clearly hear someone's soft sniffles, like they were trying to hide their tears. Curiosity got the best of him and he slowly opened the door to Kagome's grandfathers room. After his eyes adjusted to the room's darkness they found a sniffling Kagome in the corner. 

Kagome, are you all right?I'm fine, thank you.

He gave a deep sigh. Sitting down next to her, he was slightly surprised she didn't move away from him. Looking down into red rimmed glassy eyes he pulled her small frame into his larger one offering what comfort he could. Startled, Kagome almost pulled away, but it was nice, being hugged. After a few moments Kagome pulled away reluctantly.

Thanks Kazuma. Kagome offered a watery smile.

No problem! This was stated with an enthusiastic grin.

Who died? Kagome asked curiously as he turned to leave. His grin dimmed a few watts.

My parents. Kuwabara replied softly, lost in the memories.

**Flashback**

A younger four year old Kuwabara tugged on his older sister's pants. Shizuru and Kuwabara were playing a board game when a call interrupted their fun. It had been almost five minutes since she'd left. Kuwabara being quite curious decided to follow her.

What's wrong, Sissy?

Shizuru looked down at her baby brother with a trickle of tears down her face. Panicking Kuwabara didn't quite no what to do, his strong sister never cried. She was his hero! He'd never in all his life seen her cry. And he didn't know what to do.

Did someone hurt Sissy?Kazuma, Mom, Dad, their-

Little Kuwabara's eyes widened.

No, no, _no_. Mama and Papa are fine. I'll prove it to you! Halfway to the front door he was scooped up in his sisters strong arms.

That was the hospital, Bara, their dead.

And they cried.

**End of Flashback**

I'm sorry Kazuma, I meant no harm.It's all right, they died in a car accident, Head on Collision.The ME said, they died instantly, no pain.How did your family die?A car crash, my mom and jiichan's died instantly.

Kagome paused.

My brother suffered. She turned to face the window.

It seems we both have something in common.

Kagome smiled bitterly.

Yeah. We do.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8: Festival

A/n: Hello! So happy you liked the last chapter, this one's late I admit, sorry. But I do hope you enjoy it! I'm currently working on Chapter 9 as well. It will be longer, more drama, black eyes, jealousy and more. Sorry it's so short. My attentions been mostly devoted to school. School sucks. Anyway, enjoy. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. And The University of Tokyo is a real school which I don't own.

**From Friends To Lovers**

Chapter 8: Festival

It had been two weeks since the incident with Kazuma. Kagome felt slightly better having finally talked to someone about it. Really, it had been bothering her. Besides, it was nice to know she wasn't alone. Now however they were on their way to some festival being set up by _The University of Tokyo_ also known as UT. It was the end of the semester project. According to Kurama, there would be much to do at said festival. Certain clubs would be in charge of hosting their booths'. It was promising some form of entertainment.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome cast quick illusions over themselves and Shippo. Wouldn't do for people to go around screaming _Youkai_ would it? Shippo, adorable as ever looked almost like a miniature Shuuichi Minamino. Sesshoumaru's hair turned into a dark sable and his eyes a light evergreen. Kagome's hair returned to pure raven in color and her eyes stayed a beautiful light shade of blue. Everyone had adorned either a fighting gi, kimono or yukata for the event. Sesshoumaru, refused to change out of his gi. Kagome however surrendered to little Rin's plea's and adorned a summer yukata, bearing Sesshoumaru's crest in a bold magenta. The yukata itself was a brilliant silver-gray with shadowed white crescents and the large magenta crescent on the back with a sword placed behind it. On both Sesshoumaru and Kagome's hip's were there weapon of choice.

Sesshoumaru's tenseiga and toukijin. And Kagome's Ryuuketsu and Hoshiko. Kagome sighed deeply. Hopefully this festival would cheer Yusuke up. He wasn't even picking fights with Kuwabara! That in itself pointed as to how bad the situation was. She was troubled. He was troubled. Everybody was troubled. Well...not _everybody_...

C'mon Yusuke, You love these festivals, beating people up, laughing your ass off at some of their pathetic displays of art' and fighting. Kagome exclaimed throwing an arm around his broad shoulders not quite reaching all the way across. So she settled for wrapping her arm around his waist. He smiled softly at her attempt to cheer him up. He knew what he had to do...He would. He was Yusuke Urameshi!

Kagome looked up surprised before beaming.

He was returning to normal.

Good.

If he didn't she didn't know what she'd do.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A bright-eyed university student dressed in an old-fashioned men's kimono greeted them at the front.

Kurama chuckled at Kagome's unease causing her to shot a nasty glare at him. Seeing his playful smile she pouted slightly. Yusuke couldn't help that nasty twinge of jealousy that pierced him at their easy companionship. Pausing he almost tripped over himself. _Why the hell am I jealous of him...Feh. I have no reason to be jealous...'_ Turning to see Kagome smiling at him his heart fluttered. _Do I?'_

Kagome hooked her arm around Yusuke's left arm and proceeded to drag him to a booth. What that booth was he was to busy watching her to know. Not that he much cared mind you. 

_What, is this feeling?'  
_  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C'mon Yusuke, let's go watch the fireworks! Kagome exclaimed just as excitedly as Rin and Shippo. Yusuke followed lagging behind with the other men, watching as Kagome, Rin and Shippo raced each other to the field, playing tag, startling other watchers, tripping people (accidentally) and only Kami-sama knows what other mischief. Yusuke watched her with oddly soft and distant eyes. 

She'll make a great mother.

He hadn't even realized he said it out loud until the other's nodded simultaneously watching her frolic with the children. They slowly made their way to where the three were laying sprawled out on the grass looking up to the dark moonlit sky. Patting the spot to her right, he lay next to her, enjoying her presence. He smiled. 

As fireworks of blue, red, green, yellow, multi colors lit the sky, he saw how beautiful she was. And how beautiful she would always be. She snuggled into his side, enjoying the warmth of his body. He held on tighter to her, as if she was but a dream that would surely fade away if he let go. But she wouldn't fade away, she wouldn't leave him, not now, not ever...

And beneath that moon so full, and sky alight with fiery bursts of color, two best friends shared one kiss. One kiss that would change them. Why? Because now...they were so much more.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both blushing teens walked behind the group of Reikai Tantei and Sesshoumaru with the children. Yusuke had long ago taken hold of her hand and pulled her back to lag behind the rest of the group. And he had yet to say anything. 

I--I want you too know that I care very deeply for you but--

Kagome turned to look towards the ground eyes filling with tears. _Here it comes, his rejection. Why did I ever let myself kiss him? Why did I just let myself go? How could I let myself love him...?'_

I need to straighten things out with Keiko before we can have a relationship.

Kagome paused. He wasn't rejecting her? Yusuke watched her like a hawk, waiting for her reaction. Kagome's smile lit up the dark night as she wrapped her arms around his neck laughing, delighted. Granting him with a quick peck to his lips she rested her head against his chest, curling up against him contentedly. Taking in his scent, it calmed her, sending her to a floating cloud in the sky she affectionately dubbed euphoria'.

Nothing could bring her down. 

Nothing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her shoulders shook with barely suppressed sobs, her head bowed in defeat. Her jaw clenched tightly, fingers clenched into fists, nails digging into flesh. Tears coursed down her face in rivulets. Rage, pain and betrayal filled her eyes. Her heart shattered painfully in her chest. If it wasn't already broken it certainly was now.

'Straighten things out with Keiko' he said...What a fucking piece of shit.

But she was the fool who believed him. 

If she had any idea straightening things out would involve the kissing that was going on right now she'd have never--

_How could you, Yusuke...'_  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9: Pure Hate

A/n: Okay, here's another chapter of _From Friends to Lovers'_. Enjoy. Thank you, ShihanKitsune for some ideas.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.

This chapter is fondly dedicated to **Kawaii Craziness** who inspired me to write this, I wasn't honestly planning on posting another chapter until next week, but I just couldn't help it. You all have her, my muse for this chapter to thank for this. 

**From Friends To Lovers**

By: Kage Otome

Chapter 9: Pure Hate

She ran.

What choice did she have? How could she just stand on the side and watch, feel as her heart broke again. That was just it. She couldn't. So she did what her instinct told her to do, run. Run, return home to her alpha, to Sesshoumaru. But, eventually as all things do emotions would change. Her pain and sadness would turn into anger and rage. 

Eventually.

So she ran, even as it started to rain, she ran. Tears mixing with the rain so one couldn't tell tears from rain. Any passerby wouldn't even know she was crying, they wouldn't even know how much her heart ached. All the while, the scene replaying itself through her head, torturing her.

**Flashback**

Both teens stilled turning to face a brown haired girl with light hazel colored eyes. Kagome bit back a snarl but settled for a cold glare.

Yusuke shifted uncomfortably.

Can we talk? Keiko asked easing farther away from the other female who was seriously rubbing her the wrong way.

Kagome's glare deepened.

Yusuke sent her a placating look. She settled down unhappily as she watched them walk a few meters away with a frown on her face. She didn't like this. Not one bit. They talked for a few minutes, Kagome focused her senses on other things, shutting down her hearing to that of a normal humans. She trusted him. Besides, it was impolite to listen in on his conversation. She trusted him...Didn't she?

Growling to herself, she couldn't stand it, she had to see...Returning her senses to normal she turned only to see her cupping his face and his hands lying limply at his side. She made out the words spoken.

_Please, Forgive me, Yusuke.I do Keiko, how could I not?_

And then they kissed and her heart shattered. Kagome turned away disgusted with them, with herself and then she ran.

**End Flashback**

Taking a giant leap up the stairs she landed at the top before bursting into the house, soaking wet and miserable. Sesshoumaru rose along with the others gathered in the living room. They could clearly read the pain in those light blue orbs, they flickered briefly before her concealment spell dropped and she collapsed from emotional turmoil but not before whispering.

_I hate him._

Confused, worried and above all angry at the toushin who he left with his sister, Sesshoumaru emanated a deep growl of rage. He'd trusted that boy with her, it seems he has proved himself unworthy of his sister after all. He'd be punished, Kagome whimpered. But not now. Without a word Sesshoumaru picked up her small form and stalked up the stairs to her room. 

_How many more times will her heart have to break before she finds true love?' _He asked himself, _Hasn't she suffered enough?' Haven't we all?'_

Laying her on the bed he undressed her quickly before redressing her in his outer haori. That done he lay next to her, holding her close to his body offering her his warmth and his strong silent support. His comfort. Kagome curled into him instinctively taking in all he had to offer subconsciously. His scent, his very presence soothed her tortured soul and troubled mind.

Maybe she could find in her unconsciousness what she wanted. Maybe she would be free of the pain.

Or maybe more pain awaited her.

He didn't know. All he wanted was for her to recover.

All he wished for her, was happiness.

Was that to much?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome awoke with a start sitting straight up, disoriented. Kurama was startled from his place next to her. Sesshoumaru had left to get an early start on training so Kurama volunteered to stay with her till she woke. 

His voice a smooth baritone which soothed her rattled nerves.

Where's Sesshoumaru? Kagome asked head faced towards the ground.

He's training out back.I'm going to join him. Thanks Kurama.

Kurama looked up curiosity evident in his eyes.

For what?For staying with me--that means a lot to me.

Emerald eyes softened. Your welcome, Kagome.

She shot him a small weak attempt at a smile before walking out of the room and one thought ran through his mind.

_What did Yusuke do to her?'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome managed a soft smile strained as it was.

Good morning, Sesshoumaru.What happened.They made up. Kagome smiled bitterly. Is that all I'm good for Sesshoumaru?A replacement.

His face softened. Is that what she really saw herself as, a replacement? Granted she had good reason to doubt there intentions but she was so much more then that to them...Didn't she know?

How much they loved her. How much they needed her.

How much they cared.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her. He held her, no words spoken and none needed. He conveyed what needed to be known through his actions. And for that she was thankful. How many more times would her heart break? Maybe it was better if--if she didn't love. Never put her heart on the line, because then it couldn't be hurt, it couldn't be broken.

Let's train.We could wait--No. We will train. Naraku is our top priority. Kagome said a new determination filling her. A new feeling taking over her pain. The raw feeling of anger. __

I'm not going to let you bring me down, Yusuke Urameshi. I'll survive without you...I don't need you, not anymore.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five hours later, bloody and bruised both Kagome and Sesshoumaru limped there way to the house. Talk about intense training. They went at it using their anger at Yusuke to fuel them both. Both sustained minor injuries because they made a mistake, they let their mind wander, they let their anger rule their minds. Using anger to fuel their bodies was different then allowing the anger to dictate them. 

They would try again when their minds were cleared and their senses unclouded by anger. Kurama cocked a brow at their appearance. Kuwabara spit out his drink spraying both of them. They twitched. Disgusting, spit. Ugh.

Kagome glanced dryly at Sesshoumaru, he nodded his consent. She whacked Kuwabara once quite obviously agitated. It seemed that their training session didn't release the tension that had been building. Yusuke took that moment to walk into the room. Kagome froze. Sesshoumaru froze. Even Kurama froze. He'd forgotten to tell them Yusuke returned. 

Her jaw twitched with the pressure of her teeth clenching tightly together. Her face remained carefully blank and averted towards the floor. Sesshoumaru moved as if to shield her a deep growl echoing through the room. Yusuke looked ashamed and Sesshoumaru looked ready to kill. Nothing good could come of this.

Kagome, I--Save it. I don't want to hear it. Her voice was soft and cold. His shoulders dropped.

A soft feminine voice came flowing into the room. Her head snapped up.

How dare you bring her into my home. _Get Out_. Your not welcome here anymore Urameshi. This time she looked him straight in the eye, her voice harsh and cold. And take your bitch with you.

Yusuke carefully stepped around the angry taiyoukai and equally enraged Kagome his eyes coming to rest on Kurama who moved towards Kagome. Seeing Kurama wrap his arms around her, holding her, comforting her it hurt him. But it was his fault wasn't it?

_I'm sorry Kagome, but I love her._

And what was left of her heart shattered.

He did.

And she, she lay broken in Kurama's arms sobbing out the injustice of it all.

Why? Why?

And holding her like that...

Kurama felt something he'd never felt towards Yusuke.

Pure hate.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/n: Okay, it's _not_ a Kurama/Kagome. It is a Yusuke/Kagome but that doesn't mean I'm going to make it easy for them. Yusuke did not declare his love for Kagome in the last chapter, he still harbors deep feelings for Keiko. But fear not this story will remain and develop into a Yusuke/Kagome. Hints of Yusuke/Kagome/Kurama. But it will not be a threesome. Maybe next time.


	10. Chapter 10: Unease

A/n: I know, it's been a while since I've updated this story. Sorry, school and work not to mention a lack of inspiration. For those of you who are a tad confused just e-mail me or im me on either Yahoo or AIM and I'll try and answer some questions. By the way **Dark Ice Kitsune_ and _Cat**I do plan on using Kurama to his fullest potential in my story. I'm sure you both know what I mean.

**From Friends To Lovers**

By: Kage Otome

Chapter 10: Unease

It was amazing, wasn't it? How people hurt others for the sake of love, and the ironic thing about it was, they don't even know it. That was how it was most of the time. But there were other times, when a person knows _exactly_ what their doing. Yusuke knew, even if it was on a subconscious level, he knew that Kagome felt _something_ for him. Something deeper then just friendship. But Yusuke also believed that his love for Keiko was more important. 

Sometimes love is more important than anything else, but is it truly when you lose your best friend?How is life then? They say that love is our reason for living, that without love in our life, our lives our meaningless. But isn't the love we have for our friends and families just as important? Now perhaps Kagome was wallowing in self-pity a bit too much, but she too realized that she should be happy for her friend, because she loved him. But couldn't she be allowed a moment of selfishness as well?

_I hate him.'_ Kagome said to herself with a frown.

But then...

_I can't, I don't...How can I blame him for being in love?'_

And that was also the truth. How could she? Hadn't she been in love before him? Yes. She'd learnt her lesson then, you can't control who your heart loves. You just have to accept it and move on, especially if the one your heart chooses is in love with someone else. She should just be happy for them, but she couldn't. She'd accept their union', she would try to be understanding, be glad' for them. But that didn't mean she'd forgive him, it didn't mean she wouldn't ache inside.

All it meant, was that she'd try.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He watched her through claret colored eyes, silently admiring her strong will. Most humans would have surely broken in such a situation, as seeing their loved one's turn them away. But she didn't, she pulled herself together quite nicely. The human heart had always confused him, how one could allow emotions to rule their lives, not that she was human per se, but she was once upon a time, and she still had very human emotions. But could emotions be categorized into youkai' or ningen'? No, youkai were just better at hiding them.

Some humans truly disgusted him, in fact most humans disgusted him. But once in a while one comes around that truly amazes him. Even though she was Youkai by blood, she was still human in heart. Perhaps that was her saving grace. Or maybe it just made her as foolish as the rest of them. But all he knew was that, it took a lot of restraint and feeling for her to have ached as she did, fall as she did, and it took even more strength to get back on her feet again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will Kagome-neesan be all right? Rin asked looking up at Kagome with big doe like eyes. She smiled softly at the girl who had become so close to her. 

I'll be fine, Rin-chan. I'll be fine. Kagome said with a new determination.

_I'll survive, I'll move on...I have no other option.'_

I'll be fine.

Never had she noticed the eyes watching her from the shadows, softening into something a little soft and just a tad bit scared. Maybe it was better that way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Block, slash, duck, attack, flip, block, attack, repeat. How monotonous. Really was there no sense of excitement in the world today? How long had these silly fools attempted to harm _him_. Tch. Did they honestly believe they had a chance against _him_. Oh well, he was tired of playing with them.

Time for them to die.

With a swift burst of miasma, the entire army of men had been obliterated, their lungs exploding in their chests from the sheer intensity of the poison, his miasma eating away through their bodies. His _adversaries_ would absolute _die_ for it. Literally. But the question was where were they? Stepping over a dead body of what had once been a worthless opponent he absently thought to himself.

_I wonder how the miko will break when she finds out what i've managed to do.'_

And then he smirked maliciously and gestured for his three newest servants to come to do his bidding. Out of the shadow the figure of one woman and two men, one a hanyou emerged from the shadows.

Come, Tajiya, Monk, Inuyasha. We have much work to do.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her eyes narrowed into slits. Something was wrong. Kagome in the middle of training with Kurama fell to her knees pain splitting through her head and her heart simultaneously. Crystalline eyes widened, the pain, the sorrow, the entrapment. Torture. Kagome cried out hoarsely. Something was wrong, very wrong. Something changed. Sesshoumaru was at her side instantly, everyone crowded in closer to her, trying to catch what she was saying.

_No...Sango, Miroku...No._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/n: Short, yeah. I know, but hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon. I have an idea of where I'm going to go with this story so hopefully it will be out either later today or tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11: Rest In Peace

A/n: Another chapter for my lovely reviewers! Terribly sorry for the long wait. Here's the next chapter, have a Happy Halloween! 

**From Friends To Lovers**

By: Kage Otome

Chapter 11: Rest In Peace

Before anyone could stop Kagome from doing something stupid, like running out of the house and jumping into the well, regardless of everything else but what her heart was telling her she did just that. Her heart was telling her something terrible had happened, was happening. And whatever it was, she wouldn't like it.

Damnit. Kagome. Sesshoumaru darted after here. However before he could jump into the well, he was stopped by Hiei. Kurama spoke.

You're not leaving without us.

After all held onto Sesshoumaru in some way, Kurama laying a hand on his shoulder, Hiei reluctantly placing his hand on Sesshoumaru's other shoulder, the children and Kirara held in each arm, he leapt into the well. Time travel was a tad disorienting for the two demons who had never been through the well. Once they arrived on the other side, both demons leaped out of the well in one swift motion. Both took in the clean air, untainted by human technology, with the slight tinge of blood and death. It was after all the _warring_ states era.

Following behind Sesshoumaru, albeit a bit annoyed at having been ordered around like dogs, Hiei and Kurama kept guard over their rear, at the same time looking for signs of Kagome. Unknown to any of them Kagome was long gone, darting through the terrain, her new form giving her great agility. Every part of her was screaming at her, trying to give her a message that she just couldn't seem to understand. 

Suddenly she came to an abrupt halt, overlooking a completely demolished camp site. It looked as if they exploded from the inside out, like they _melted_. This wasn't a small campsite either, it was large and abandoned. Following the trail of bodies she came upon a large field, full of what looked like some grotesque form of a human body.. It was obvious what had occurred, a massacre. Plain and simple and by the looks of it there was no true purpose of the destruction, no ulterior motive except for the want to destroy. It took everything not to empty the contents of her stomach, right then and there. She looked up and what she saw stunned her. On the horizon stood three figures.

Her breath caught.

No...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru tracked her scent, following it to the destruction that awaited them at the previous campsite of what could have most likely been a ningen army. It was a very good idea to leave the children with Kaede. A _very_ good idea. Sesshoumaru had a hard time keeping his lunch down, so did the other two demons accompanying him. 

_Where is Kagome?'_ His unasked question was answered when he heard a large explosion, just over the hill. It was a large field. That wasn't what caught their attention, it wasn't even the dead bodies, destroyed in the most gruesome of ways, no, it was the woman, covered in blood, facing off against three people. People that she knew very well, three people she knew very well were supposed to be dead.

They watched in awe as Kagome caught the large boomerang-like weapon, _hiraikotsu_. She sent it hurling back at Sango, using her strength to fly it back harder and faster, It impaled her. Kagome's heart shattered a little more each time she was forced to attack her friends. One down, two to go.

_They're not them, they're not them...'_

Strain was clear on her features. It took so much to kill Sango. She had to remember, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, they were all dead, these were mere copies, she would not be pulled into the same scheme Inuyasha had. She was smarter then that. But it didn't mean it didn't hurt her, it didn't mean she didn't die a little inside every time she struck out at their look alike puppets.

She spun around dodging Inuyashas' wild attacks while blocking Mirokus' staff with her Ryuuketsu and Hoshiko. Quickly she brought both swords down slicing the puppets body into four pieces. It seemed a lot easier once she realized, they didn't bleed, they were clay, dirt and bones. They weren't real. 

Two down, one to go.

How could you, Kagome? I thought you were our friend? Inuyasha sneered.

She faltered.

You instigated the attack, you betrayed me. Kagome said softly her voice carrying.

Sesshoumaru, Kurama and Hiei stood to the side observing the battle. 

And you betrayed me with Sesshoumaru! He exclaimed.

What are you talking about?You and Him! He said pointing an accusing finger at Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha' raised his sword. A sword that wasn't Tetsusaiga. Kagome didn't know what type of sword, none the less _who's_ sword it was. Kagome easily countered his attack, taking a deep breath she flipped behind him and as he turned she stabbed him, through the stomach. Dragging the blade up, she made sure to pull it out quickly and bring it down cleaving him in half. She dropped to the ground near their dead bodies' and sobbed. It wasn't bad enough that they had to die once, now twice. 

She knew it wasn't them, but it was so hard.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They'd all watched. It was all she'd allow them to do, she blatantly refused any help, going so far as to threaten anyone who tried. Eventually they left her to her own devices. She carved and dug, more and more until there were three small holes, enough to fit the urn of ashes of each of her friends. Placing each one in their respective resting places she glanced up at the makeshift tombstone she'd made. Made out of rock, a rough carving of their names in the deep rock. She said a prayer for their souls.

Standing up she looked down at the three graves. It wasn't fair and wasn't right, what happened to them. She'd make sure no one would ever touch their graves again. Placing a miko barrier around the grave sight otherwise known as the she turned and left, not letting anyone see the tears that fell. Later that night she returned to their graves and stood there silently, looking up into the sky, at the moon and the stars, she reached her out, as if reaching for the stars, for the moon.

_Rest in Peace..._

And standing there bathed in moonlight, three orbs of light swirled around her twice before rising up into the sky, towards the heavens. 

And then--She smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Sorry, I'm a tad bit tired, I pulled a late night study session. Review!


	12. Chapter 12: Best Mother in the World

A/n: Okay everyone, here is the next chapter of From Friends to Lovers. Enjoy.

HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

**From Friends To Lovers**

By: Kage Otome (Shadow Maiden)

Chapter 12: Best Mother in the World

Yusuke was troubled.

He knew on some level that he hurt Kagome with his words, they were spoken without thought. Yusuke knew that she cared for him, a great deal. As he sat there, beneath the God tree, the wind blowing through his hair, the gel long gone. Why did he choose Keiko? He continually asked himself, getting no answer. He knew that Kagome would never want him to choose, but still, she was gone, no sign of her, Sesshoumaru, Kurama, Hiei or the kids. Not even the neko was here. 

Keiko...

She brought him so much happiness and so much pain, all at the same time. Was it so wrong of him to go back to her, when he was just about to start a relationship with his best friend. He knew the answer, why he even bothered to ask it he didn't know. He regretted hurting Kagome, but he was so confused, he liked Kagome, but he loved Keiko...Didn't he?

Yusuke, was so very confused.

If he loved Keiko, why did his heart clench in pain when Kagome wasn't there. Why did he feel jealous, when he saw Kurama holding her.

Why?

Why?

Why...?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome giggled as she darted behind a tree, hiding from Rin who was 'it', quickly while Rin was looking the other way, she darted towards a bush near where Kurama sat relaxing, enjoying nature. However before she made it, she ran straight into Shippo who was darting toward where Kagome was just hiding. Bumping into each other they giggled, before covering each other's mouth, so as not to give away their hiding place.

Rin emerged from the bush and spotted them, both Kagome and Shippo giggled and ran, Kagome going purposely slower so Rin could touch her. Once Rin tagged Kagome, she took off after the two giggling kids. Grinning she waved to Kurama then gave chase.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed as she looked up at the starry sky of the Sengoku Jidai. It was never as beautiful in the modern era, the Sengoku Jidai---it was something different, beautiful and wild, untainted by the pollution of modern technology. It was---magical. How anyone could not be mesmerized by the simplistic beauty was beyond her, because every time she came back, she was swept off her feet, again.

Kurama took a seat next to the dark haired miko. Glancing down into her contemplative face he couldn't help but smile. He laid next to her, looking up into the sky. If there was one thing Kurama missed about the Sengoku Jidai, it was the nature, the forests, the wilderness. It wasn't like this in the ningenkai, perhaps in the makai, but even the makai was not as beautiful as it was here. He flourished here, his power felt raised, twice-fold, perhaps even more.

"Do you have a special someone, Kurama?"

Kurama glanced toward Kagome startled.

"No, I don't." He replied softly

"That's too bad."

"Why do you say that, Kagome?" He asked curiously.

"You'll make a great significant other, to some lucky girl." Kagome replied with a small smile.

"I don't know, with the missions, Koenma sends us on..." Kurama replied hesitantly.

"You just have to find someone who understands you, I'm sure someone like that exists...Your something else, Kurama---you hold that old world class, rarely seen anymore. And, you certainly aren't boring." Kagome said, thinking of Hojo.

Scary thought.

"What about you..." Kurama questioned her.

"Nope. "

"It seems we're both missing out on what a relationship could offer..."

"Or maybe we're just lucky, not to get hurt. Perhaps some people are meant to enter into relationships and others aren't...I'm willing to try, but you're right, how many people would accept us for what and who we are...? How many humans...?"

"You want a human?" Kurama asked startled.

"Well, I was a human, but now I'm a demon, so I guess it wouldn't matter, but---I don't know..."

"I guess we're in the same boat so to speak."

"Yeah. I guess we are." 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru watched the two interact with each other and couldn't stop the smirk that formed on his handsome face. Perhaps the kitsune was what his sister needed to get over that foolish toushin. Maybe, just maybe she still had a chance at love. But then again, he didn't want to see her hurt---again. She's suffered enough.

"Hn. The Fox won't hurt her."

"How do I know that?"

"If he cares, he won't harm her." Hiei said, his eyes on the two below them. 

"Hn."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shippo, Rin and Kirara, came barreling out of the hut, straight onto the two lounging on the grass. Rin onto Kagome, with Kirara and Shippo knocking into Kurama. Kagome grinned at the two kids. Shippo cuddled between Kagome and Kurama, Rin snuggled into Kagome's side, with Kirara sleeping curled up in Kagome's hair, near the crook of her neck. Kurama smiled at the scene it made.

"You'll make a great mother one day."

"What are you talking about Kurama? She's already a mother." Shippo said grinning up at Kagome.

Kagome's heart warmed at his declaration.

"She's the best mother in the world."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Okay, not the best chapter, but I'm a bit at a loss of what to do next, I think I may bring them back into the present era, or have Naraku stir up more trouble.


	13. Chapter 13: Captured

A/n: Okay everyone, I know you are all anxious for the next chapters of From Friends to Lovers, so without further adieu I welcome you to Chapter 13!

As for the pairings...they will most likely end up a Yusuke/Kagome/Kurama.

**From Friends To Lovers**

By: Kage Otome (Shadow Maiden)

Chapter 13: Captured

He had been watching them since he'd first gotten word that the miko had new companions. What an interesting group they made...There were two new additions to the group, he had also heard them talking about two other people 'Kuwabara' and 'Yusuke'. As well as this 'Keiko' girl. She sounded like the perfect pawn to use against the group, especially since the anger that burned in the miko's eyes was enough to convince him that this Keiko girl had for some reason angered the miko. Of course that brought upon the question...How had she angered her?

Of course it was always possible to turn the miko against these new friends. After all, they musn't have met her very long ago. She could easily be convinced they don't care, they don't like and respect her as the claim. Her trust was shattered and her heart weak from the blow it had been dealt. At such a distressful time it would be so easy...The miko--evil, his eyes gleamed at the thought, she would make a wonderful pawn. He had no allies, no partners, only servants, pawns in his game. She would make a lovely addition. Normally Naraku did not allow his carnal desires to get the best of him, but she really was a lovely creature...And if he marked her as his mate---she couldn't harm him.

A twisted smirk crossed his thin lips. 

Well, now he had to make an entire new plan...

Glancing at the pretty young miko through Kanna's mirror, his twisted smirk grew, he'd enjoy tainting her, introducing her to the pleasures of wickedness. Of evil.

She would make the best pawn yet.

And they were completely blind to it all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something was amiss that night.

She could feel it, almost taste it. The night air brushed against her almost urging her to do _something_ she just didn't know what. Narrowing her eyes, she inhaled delicately, she could smell nothing out of place, but the night was so quiet...To quiet, the crickets didn't chirp, the wind didn't even stir. Growling softly once more she turned and walked to the base of a nearby tree in which Sesshoumaru was occupying. She curled up next to him, welcoming the comfort of his body.

_What's wrong?_

'I don't know--I just have this feeling...'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She awoke with a start, screams pierced the air and blood perfumed the air with it's tangy scent. Gasping, she couldn't quite keep the horrified expression off her face. Kurama and Hiei were attacking the villagers. She didn't understand. Why would they do this to them, to her? She thought they cared, to blinded by the 'betrayal' she failed to realize the truth behind the scene and stubbornly ignored what her heart was trying to tell her, she listened to the irrational, hysterical part of her mind and attacked in blind fury. 

She slashed at them in an attempt to save a young village girl whom was a normal playmate of Shippo, Koru was her name. Grabbing the girl she leapt to safety before pinning each male with kunai, they ripped it out with ease before advancing on Kagome, briefly she wondered where Sesshoumaru and the others were, they wouldn't have left her to face these _traitors_ alone. Never.

That was the thought that snapped her out of her rage induced stupor. Narrowing her eyes at the two, her eyes widened in surprise. They---weren't Kurama and Hiei. No, it wasn't possible...They had no aura whatsoever, nothing. It was almost as if they were...

Puppets...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naraku watched with malicious intent in his claret eyes, she wasn't as foolish as he'd first thought. No, she would not be easily fooled into believing his lie's, after all she has seen it enough times to know---he'd just have to approach this situation a little differently. A little more---_creatively_. Glancing at the two demons under his capture he couldn't believe how _easy_ it was to fool them. All he did was have a puppet take the form of Kagome send a demon after her and she screamed. It was easy to shield the real Kagome from their senses. After all Sesshoumaru had left with the children to take them to the castle before they went hunting for Naraku.

She'd come for them.

How did he know?

Because she cared.

That's what he was counting on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was disgusting, degrading and utterly embarrassing---for both of them. To be fooled so easily. They had honestly thought that Kagome had been in danger and after hearing tales of Naraku they'd foolishly run off in hopes of helping her. Hiei had just been itching for a good fight lately, neither had expected it to be a trap. Who they thought was Kagome wasn't really Kagome but the kugutsu she had mentioned in her story. What a blow to the ego---to be so easily trapped. They should've known better, but when it comes to companions, friends one tends to lose rational thoughts and go instinctively to their aid. That was their downfall, it was why they sat, chained to this disgusting, dirty, dungeon. Hiei sent Kurama an irritated glance.

'_Any idea's fox?'_

-No, not yet- Kurama replied.

_Kagome will come for us. You know she will._ Youko's voice entered the conversation.

'_Hn.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He tossed and turned.

His mind was in turmoil. Shooting up in bed he ran a hand through his tousled black hair. Narrowing his brown eyes he let out an irritated sigh. He couldn't sleep, no matter how hard he tried. No matter how hard he tried to force those---_images---_out of his mind. They just came back, disturbing him. It wasn't just that he kept picturing her gone, it was that he kept picturing her and Kurama together. And he couldn't help the jealousy and envy, the anger and pain that thought brought. 

Seeing visions of Kurama and Kagome curled together at the base of the Goshinboku or slick with sweat, hands groping, skin blazing...His eyes turned a bloody crimson at the thought. Why was he so jealous? He had no right to be...He'd lost that right. Sure he had every intention of starting something with her, but then Keiko...It would sound like a betrayal...It was a betrayal...He felt like such an ass, he felt like..._Inuyasha_. And that just made him angrier. Closing his eyes he thought back to that night---it would be just like Inuyasha off to see Kikyo. Except it was him and Keiko. How could he be so blind...?

Why was everything so complicated?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru's amber eyes narrowed as he found the fox's scent along with Hiei's outside of the village, mingled with Naraku's scent. Either they had betrayed them or they were taken against their will. Somehow he doubted that either of them would willingly go to Naraku. It was _beneath_ them. Neither would willing serve another being,like Koenma, they are working off their probation for stealing certain artifacts. Isn't it amazing what a little 'community service' can do for one's character.

Arriving at the village he made his way to where Kagome's scent was strongest. Opening the flap to Kaede's hut he found her being bandaged up on her arm. His eyes narrowed as he caught the light stench of Naraku on the wound, he must've poisoned her. Which means something happened while he was gone.

The Taiyoukai knew something was up.

If only he knew _what_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/n: Okay, so now we get a peek into Naraku's plan, I'm not revealing his full plot here and now but let me just say, this is just the beginning. Of course the next chapter there will be more action, perhaps even a little fluff!


	14. Chapter 14: Rescue

**A/n:** Okay, this chapter will be longer then usual, but the reason for that is below in the 'dedications' and besides, I never said the rescue would be easy did I? Lets just say there were complications. Enjoy!

**Dedications:** This one goes to **Kawaii Craziness**, whose birthday was on the 10th. Happy Belated Birthday!

**From Friends To Lovers**

By: Kage Otome (Shadow Maiden)

Chapter 14: Rescue 

Kagome's cornflower blue eyes gleamed with the possibilities this ability entailed. Of course she'd have to be careful about using it, she didn't want Naraku to know she possessed this ability yet. It must've been a side affect from Sesshoumaru claiming her as his sister and heir to the West, unless he should have a child himself...

Astral Projection.

His mother had that ability to astral project herself so she could be in two places at once so to speak. However her ability was a little harder to harness, simply because well she could actually do physical harm while astral projecting. It was different to say the least, something she'd never experienced before. It took some time to get used to. But with the training Sesshoumaru dealt her, she was able to get a hold on it within days. It had been three days since Naraku's attack and Hiei and Kurama's capture.

They had to work quickly if they had any intention of executing their plan. They had to do things with calm, calculating intelligence, just one slip up was all it would take for their whole plan to fall apart. They had to work swiftly and carefully. No mistakes. Taking a deep breath, Kagome cleared her mind and imagined being next to Kurama.

Meditate. 

Breathe.

Picture--

_Kurama._

Project.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei and Kurama had been mentally discussing possible escape plans, all of which had been shot down each time they 'tried'. There were just to many things they didn't know about Naraku and about what type of 'security' he had. To go through with any of their plans would've been foolish. After all they'd be doing so blind, but if worse came to worst, and they had no choice--it was a risk worth taking.

Neither male expected the flare of light and Kagome appearing before them. She looked a tad disoriented as she shook her head, as if to dispel the dizziness. Kurama blinked, Hiei blinked, Kagome rapidly blinked, and in unison two brows rose in curiosity. Kagome turned to Kurama and Hiei before smiling, it worked. She was there---well, sort of. Glancing around to make sure that no one was present she turned her attention back to the two.

"Kagome?"

"Hello Kurama, Hiei. Sesshoumaru and I---or my body---are on our way to rescue you as we speak. We just need you to cause a big ruckus in about---30 minutes, as a diversion, while we come." Kagome spoke quickly and quietly, it wouldn't do to have their plans overheard, because then it could, and probably would backfire in their faces.

"Okay." Kurama said, nodding.

Kagome paused.

"Be careful." She said looking at both of them, her gaze lingering over Kurama's form.

"You too."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's eyes opened as her 'astral self' returned to her body. Sesshoumaru glanced at his sister as she returned to her body, pausing for a moment to place her on her feet the two began once again racing towards Naraku hideout. They'd be there in about 25 minutes if they were lucky. The stench just keep getting worse the closer they got.

'_It worked, correct?'_

Kagome nodded.

'_What will the distraction be?'_

_They will cause a ruckus. I'm not sure how they plan on doing it, I'm sure we'll know._

'_Very well.'_

Both demons landed gracefully, perched behind a large, dead tree. The miasma had killed it, including every living thing in the nearby vicinity. Kagome hissed in displeasure, she loved nature, and hated seeing it so ruthlessly and carelessly destroyed. That's why she loved the Sengoku Jidai so much, it was free, fresh and wild. Not like home, sure the scent of blood was always underlying the beautiful scents of the wilds but it could not be helped, many a wars had been fought, especially during these times. But she knew with time the scent of blood would fade, till it was just a memory.

Both took turns peering out from the safety of the shadows. That was one thing they were thankful for, the shadows surrounding the 'hideaway' which was really just a manor taken over by Naraku. Not a real hideaway, all they had to do was follow the stench that was Naraku...It was easy---too easy. And that's what set them on guard. Were they walking into a trap? They didn't know, but there was a good possibilities that was exactly what it was. Naraku was after all known for his open maliciousness and underhanded tactics. 

CRASH

Amber and blue clashed, that was there signal. They darted out of the foliage, before entering the manor as easily as they reached the hideaway. Lifting her nose to the air it was easy to catch Kurama's scent, freshly cut roses and a soft pine, Hiei's scent was spicy, cinnamon and a deep woodsy scent, with a hint of the iciness of snow. The corridors were easy to navigate, a bad feeling began bubbling up inside of them. Something wasn't right, it was all to _easy_.

They saw the two demons guarding a door which they could only assume where Kurama and Hiei were being held, that was where their scent was the strongest. Nodding to Kagome, she quickly disposed of both guards, before they could so much as breathe. They slumped to the ground, a shuriken lodged in their eyes and throat. Kagome had used the "Chinese Fist Method" (1) Now with the door unguarded Kagome peered down the next hallway, before motioning Sesshoumaru forward.

Pushing open the dungeon door they came upon Kurama and Hiei, with lacerations down their chests, it seems the 'diversion' cost them. They entered the room with cautious movements, where the hell were the guards? Naraku? Kagura, Kanna? Something was very wrong. Approaching Kurama she was about to remove the chains when he suddenly lashed out at her, dragging clawed hands across her torso. Crying out in surprise she stumbled backwards into Sesshoumaru who caught her before she could fall.

"A shard..." Kagome murmured spotting the shards on both Kurama and Hiei. Hiei had one located on the back of his neck and Kurama on his forehead. The Shards were tainted, no doubt Naraku's doing. But---'_How did he know we were coming?'_

"We have to remove the shard."

Kagome shot him a look.

Glancing at each other, they disappeared in blurs to their 'targets', Kagome with a well placed kick to the groin and upper cut to the snarling Hiei's face stunned him enough so she could snake her arm around his neck and grab the shard. It purified. Sesshoumaru using Kagome's attack on Hiei to distract Kurama, brought the hilt of Tenseiga down against his temple, rendering the man unconscious. Kagome moved over and carefully removed the shard from his forehead, his features immediately softened.

Picking up Hiei's body, Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru picked up Kurama's larger form. Both immediately took off down the hallways they'd come from. Something was amiss, it was all wrong, what happened to the turn off to the entrance/exit? It was just gone. Kagome and Sesshoumaru exchanged odd looks. It was a trap. Now how to get out. After running for three minutes, Kagome lost her patience and with one well placed kick broke through the wooden walls to the outside. Leaping throughout her 'door', Sesshoumaru if he had been anyone else would've rolled his eyes, but followed none the less. Now it was time for him to take lead.

Neither had expected it, which was probably why it was most effective. Hiei had just been stirring when they caught the sounds of whizzing. Not from the front nor from the back or the side, but from above. Sesshoumaru who had just entered the cover of the tree's a few miles from Naraku's 'home', turned back in time to see an arrow headed towards Hiei's prone form. Kagome caught glance of it and quickly dropped to the ground, covering him and taking the arrow through her right shoulder. Another quickly followed, hearing the '_twang'_ of a bowstring, she turned so she lay on her side against Hiei, still covering his unconscious body, she'd attempt to move but the pain was beginning to spread. She took another arrow to her side, under her ribcage. She knew what the archer was aiming at, her spine. If he'd hit her spine...she'd probably be paralyzed.

Sesshoumaru snarled spotting the perpetrator a male archer, with the stench of Naraku dripping off him a new incarnation? He was perched on Kagura's feather, staring down at them with cruel amusement. Leaping up into the air he slashed at the two with Toukijin, only to be distracted by Kagome's cry of pain. Snarling he allowed them to escape, Kagome was more important. Seeing the two arrows lodged deeply into her body he picked her up gently, making sure not to jar her too much. She was whispering something softly...

"_Miasma...Arrow, coated."_

Dread gripped it's icy fingers around the demon lords body. Giving Hiei a harsh kick to the ribs to jar the demon awake, he himself tried to keep his bloodlust in check. It wouldn't do any of them any good for him to go on a rampage. Hiei sat up looking a bit disoriented, but it lasted only for a second before he caught the scent of blood and miasma. Glancing up he saw Kagome, limp and injured in the demon lord's arm. Leaping up he looked around wearily, before walking over to Kurama's prone form, and picking up the still unconscious fox. Looking towards the demon lord he found he was already gone. 

Hiei took off, one thought running through his head.

'_What happened?'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days.

That's how long she'd been unconscious. 

Sesshoumaru had been unapproachable since their return to Kaede's village. It was almost as if he blamed them for her injuries. Well...Technically, it kind of was their fault, in a roundabout sort of way--They were fooled, so Kagome and Sesshoumaru came to save them, they were injured making a 'distraction', They were rescued and then Kagome was struck down protecting Hiei as they'd been informed. If they hadn't been so blind and fallen for Naraku's trap in the first place...But there was no changing the past.

Hiei couldn't help the guilt that welled up. Even if he wasn't conscious, he should've been, he kept berating himself for being so weak. Especially to be manipulated by Naraku and playing into his little trap. Kurama was just worried and guilty as well. He too had caused her injury, he had smelt her blood on his hands, he may have been controlled, but he was aware of every moment. And it terrified him that he could be controlled so easily. He had come to care for the young inuyoukai. More then he cared to admit. Somewhere along the line he began to feel something. Attraction, there was certainly more then enough of that between the two. But something a little deeper, a friendship. Maybe even something more.

He sighed.

And in the darkness of Kaede's hut, blue eyes fluttered open.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/n: Enjoy It? I hope so! I decided to save the fluff for the next chapter, but I promise you it will definitely be there. So what did you think?

**Notes:**

**1.** "**Chinese Fist Method"**(Chugoku Genho)-  
This is a technique of shuriken throwing. The butt end of the blade is placed in the center of the palm, pushing the blade out through the fingers on the throw. The thumb, index, middle and ring fingertips clutch the sides of the blade, which forms a type of guide in which the blade exits. The hand flicks forward to the target, there are two methods of throwing called "positive" and "negative" hands. The hand is either held in a low position with the palm upwards and throws at targets at above horizontal/ held in a high position with the palm downwards throwing at targets below horizontal. The "negative" hand (as used in my story) is regarded as "metsubushi" sight remover attack, it targets the eyes (though not all the time). That path of the blade as it leaves the hand is direct/straight creating a very small profile as it could be seen only from in front of the tip.


End file.
